In the Cradle of Storms
by Cap10
Summary: It has often been said that history is written by the victors. This is the story of America's forgotten theater of war, and the 2 year battle that raged between America, Canada, Russia, and Japan in the Aleutians. Chapter 10: Island Hopping. Both Alaska and Yukon are sent to complete nearly impossible engineering projects.
1. Prologue: The Giant has Woken

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia or President Roosevelt's speech. Also the measurements found later in the post are not exact, instead they are estimates based on some maps that I found in a local library. It turns out Alaska is actually only about 430 miles away from the closest Japanese island._

_**Dedication-**__This story is dedicated to the U.S. civilians who faced constant threat of attack from the air, sea, and ground to defend Alaska, the citizens of the nine villages who were evacuated to the Alaskan Panhandle that were forced to burn their homes to prevent them falling into the hands of the Japanese, but most of all to the American, Canadian, and Japanese soldiers who fought and suffered a casualty rate second only to the Battle of Iwo Jima._

* * *

**Prologue-The Giant Has Woken**

* * *

_**December 8, 1941—Capital Building, Washington, D.C.**_

Room was solemn as the President of the United States of America rose to take his place at the podium. After taking a few moments to glance across the crowd and to calm his breath, looked down at his paper and spoke the words that would officially bring his nation into WWII.

"_Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives:_

"_Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

"_The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

"_Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack._

"_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace."_

In the balcony overlooking the assembly hall, an aide in his early twenties turned to leave. He was unremarkable except for the dark bruise spreading across his cheek bone and the intense anger that burned hard in his blue eyes. The other White House aide looked at his peer in confusion.

"Wait, Alfred? Where are you going? The President is still giving his speech."

Without a look over his shoulder, America stated two simple words. "War plans."

* * *

-_**Secure Bunker, Suburbs of London, England**_

It was past midnight, but in the mist of war a nation doesn't sleep. No, there was simply too much work to do and not enough time to do it. That said, England and Canada did look up from their work as the voice of America's president broke through the static on radio.

"_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu._

"_Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya._

"_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong._

"_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam._

"_Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands._

"_Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island._

"_And this morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island._

"_Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation."_

England's eyes were a light with a mixture of grief and anger. Not only had Japan attacked one of Great Britain's strong allies without bothering to give a declaration of war, but only hours late that same nation had chosen to smite a blow on his mighty Empire. Even now His Majesties troops were dying in defense of the tiny Dominion of Hong Kong.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to beat them." England's words smoldered on the old nations lips. "Pound them so hard they never dare cross my Empire or my allies again."

As they two nations turned back to the pile of intelligence files, Canada couldn't help but wonder if his western most cities would soon be attacked from the air. He sighed; there was nothing he could do about that. The majority of his military forces and supplies were dedicated supporting Great Britain. All Canada could do was give a silent prayer for British Columbia, America's fragile pacific territories, and poor Hong Kong's defenses, and hope that this awful war would end soon.

* * *

_**-Alaska's Cabin, Fairbanks, Alaskan Territory**_

At this time of year, the nights were long and each day's brief hours of sunlight were a precious resource to be savored. Even with the sun partially blocked with gray clouds, it was light enough to bring in logs from the woodpile and do the other outdoor chores necessary to keep the household function. Those chores was the reason the personification of Alaska, had been outside when the President had started his speech. Now she was standing in the hallway with a puddle of water her feet. Alaska made no movement to clean up the mess. She was too focused on the words of her nation's President and Chief to pay attention to such a trivial thing.

"_As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us._

"_No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory._

"_I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us._

"_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger._

"_With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God._

"_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire."_

For a few moments the radio was silent, and during those moments the two territories stood, frozen, trying to process the enormity of the announcement. Then an announcer came on. As if a spell was broken Yukon's hand went to his month and Alaska sank to her knees.

"Samantha, where do you keep your maps?" The words were barely a whisper on Yukon's lips.

"Upstairs…in the loft." Alaska said without really thinking.

"Go get them."

Alaska didn't need any prompting. It only took a few moments for Yukon to push the Christmas baking aside. By the time the Alaskan Territory returned he had cleared a sizable spot on the heavy wooden table to place the stack of maps. It took Yukon a few moments to find the map he wanted, but once he did he set to work. With the practiced hand of a cartographer he began to measure the distances between two points scribbling them down on the margins of the newspaper that they had been using to package the sweets.

_**4000 miles from Japan to Hawaii**_

_**2100 miles from Japan to Wake**_

_**1500 miles from Japan to Guam**_

Hands shaking he put down the results of the last calculation.

_**1400 miles from Japan to Attu, Alaska**_

Yukon looked up from the calculations he was making on the map and locked eyes with Alaska. He didn't say a word...he didn't have to. Every other American territory in the North Pacific had already been attacked by the Japanese forces. It was only a matter of time before Alaska would also be threatened…and they both knew that the territory was defenseless.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- When many American's are taught about US being attacked by outside forces, three events are mentioned, the War of 1812, Pearl Harbor, and September 11__th__. Unfortunately they often forget there was a fourth event. On June 3, 1942 the Japanese began to bomb of Alaskan town of Dutch Harbor. By June 7__th__ Japanese had attacked settlements on the Aleutian Islands of Attu and Kiska, taking American civilians living on the islands' to POW camps in Japan. It was the first time North American soil had been occupied since the War of 1812. A yearlong bloody battle erupted as America and Canada fought the Japanese and the weather to keep the invaders off of North America. But even though the Battle for the Aleutians played an important role in WWII, it is often referred to as the Forgotten 1000 Mile Battle. _

_**In Closing**__-So…what do you think? Really, I want your opinion. Please leave a review or PM me. I would love to know what you think I should do to make this story better._

_**Next Week's Chapter**_- Chapter 1: Lend a little, Lease a little-_Six months prior to Pearl Harbor America has a secret meeting with England in order to arrange for the British to 'borrow' a few destroyers. At the end of the meeting America admits that to Canada that he is currently planning on building the largest battleship ever made. A ship that will break the naval treaties created after WWI. _


	2. Chapter 1: Lend a little, Lease a little

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, this is the Cap10 speaking. I want to welcome you to the first chapter of 'In the Cradle of Storms.' I do have to warn you that the first couple of chapters are a bit heavy on the history, but this background will explain what the major players going into the battle. Also I would like to give a shout out to KiaraWangWilliams, Bookwormally, and Oniongrass for reviewing the preview. You guys are as awesome as Prussia. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own Hetalia or any of the boats, tanks, or military equipment mentioned. All mistakes are my own (though if you interested in betaing let me know)._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Lend a little, Lease a little**

_**July 15**__**th**__**, 1941-Liverpool Docks**_

_**Six Months prior to the Attack on Pearl Harbor**_

The personification of the United States of America stretched incredibly happy he was once again on solid ground. It wasn't that the ship had been uncomfortable. The TSS Queen Mary II may have had a lot of passengers, but Alfred's second class cabin more than accommodated his needs. The issue also wasn't the amount of time spent in crossing the ocean. New technology had made crossing the Atlantic faster and cheaper than previous generations could ever image. The trip which once took almost two months on a fast clipper or packet, and even longer on a larger merchant sailing ship, could now be completed in less than five days in the best of times.

Unfortunately this was not the best of times. Currently the only way to 'safely' cross the Atlantic was by convoy, and convoys could only travel as fast as the slowest ship. Most people were willing to deal with the extra few days transit time it added to their travels though. German submarines were prowling the North Atlantic sinking any unprotected ship that strayed from the safety of the convoy. At nights sometimes the subs would sneak into the convoy perimeter and torpedo a few of the vessels before slipping back into the night. America's convoy had been lucky, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid the stories from convoys that had not.

After the fear of traveling through a war zone, America savored the feel of hard earth beneath his feet. As he glance around he was reminded, that fear did not only come from the sea but also from the air. He had been told that Liverpool was one of the heaviest hit cities by the German Blitz. He had seen the casualty reports which England tried to down play. But nothing hit him as badly as the dozens of buildings that still bore the scars of bombs months after the main assault had ended.

"Alfred!"

America perked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Alfred! Over here!"

America could just see his twin waving his hands over the crowd of people exiting the ship. He couldn't help but smile. England must have sent Canada to come and pick him up at the port. America was looking forward to catching up with Canada on the train ride into London.

"Hey, Mathew, what is up?" America asked after he wrapped his brother in a bear hug.

"Nothing much…" Canada commented timidly. "The German's seem to be giving us a bit of a break. But enough talk for now, your ship was late and we are going to have to run to catch the train."

The twin nations looked a little ridicules racing down the streets of Liverpool, weaving through the throngs of people and getting there pant legs soaked in mud puddles. They managed to make it on the train, but only a few moments before it started to steam out of the station. Once two brothers had settled down in their private compartment and caught their breath, America turned his attention to his examining his brother.

"How is Arthur doing?" America asked conversationally.

"Arthur…England will never admit it, but he is really, really hurting." Canada's eyes were focused on his lap. "Germany's aerial attacks killed a lot of his citizens, and damaged a lot of his factories and docks."

"I have seen the reports."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Canada looked up with a pleading expression.

"You know I can't get any more involved…" America couldn't help but stare down at his shoes ashamed. He was supposed to be the hero, but he was also a democracy and his people had spoken. This was not America's war. "I am pushing being neutrality as it is."

"I think all the neutral nations are." Canada said softly. "So far Switzerland has only managed to remain independent because of backroom deals and shooting at anything that moves. Sweden been a bit more civilized, but has only managed to remain neutral because they have the biggest military of the region, and they have stuff that both sides need to continue the war effort. Arthur hates him for that."

Canada's words were left hanging leaving the click-click of the train car of the rails as the only sound between them. For once America didn't feel a need to fill it. He knew that England and Canada were upset about the fact he wasn't involved in the war, but honestly he had no choice. He didn't feel like he needed to defend the choice of his young nation to stay out of Europe's mess.

* * *

_**July 17**__**th**__**, 1941**_-_**Secure Bunker, Suburbs of London, England**_

They were pretty sure that the Blitz was over. Germany had changed its goal from terrorizing the Great Britain so that he could focus the majority of his resources on trying to conquer Russia. Still England was not going to take a chance, not when an important but neutral ally was visiting. After all, it was significantly harder to convince said ally to give him the ships and weapon he needed to take back France if that said ally was in the hospital because a bomb was dropped on him. Unfortunately, England sighed internally, that ally also happened to be a self-centered idiot who was spending more times doodling airplanes on the edges of his notebook than taking notes.

"Alfred." England put down his paper and glared at his former colony. "Where you listening to a single word that I was saying?"

"Of course I was." Alfred stated, remained slouched in his chair with his pencil scrapping his pad of paper.

"Alfred!" England slammed his hand down on the table. "This is serious!"

The loud noise and rapid motion nearly cause Canada drop the mug of tea he was sipping in his lap. America reaction was significantly more subdued. He placed the notebook down with a slight thunk, then looked England levelly in the eye.

"I am taking things very seriously."

"Really…" England pushed. "Then what was I saying?"

America pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You were talking about the need for boats to when you take back France."

"And when do you think that they can get here."

"It depends on which boats." Alfred looked up at the ceiling has he tried to do the calculations in his head. "If you want a standard troop landing craft, I could get them to you within three to four months. The other stuff will take longer. For example, a tank carrier may take me one or two years to deliver."

"Isn't there anyway that you can possibly speed up the process?" England not thrilled with America's timeline.

"It is possible that we could retrofit something, but honestly getting those tanks on shore is going to require a fairly specialized especially if it is going to be able to move a tank unit at a time." Alfred spun his pencil around in his fingers.

"What about using troop landing craft?" England tried to counter. "They can transport a jeep or two without a fuss. Why can't you modify them for a heavier load?"

"Jeeps weigh a lot less than a tank, especially your new tanks. If you tried to drive one of your Churchills onto a standard troop landing craft the troop carrier would break in half almost instantly." America shrugged, but failed to look particularly apologetic. "I sorry but this is going to be a challenging and new problem for my engineers to tackle. These types of problems take time to solve. If I build you this transport, I am going to build it so it actually works. If you want to cut corners you are welcome to do it on your own time."

"We don't have time." England practically spat. "And I don't have any free dock space either because those bloody German U-Boats keep sinking my ships as fast as I can get them into the water, regardless of whether they are merchantmen or warships."

"That is why we are working on increasing the number of Liberty ships bringing cargo to your ports. Also the US war department has managed to find you four more additional destroyers, as well as a number of coastal patrol vessels and a mine ship." America attempted to give a peace offering.

"Like a gaggle outdated vessel coming out of retirement are going to make that big of difference."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." America shrugged. "After all, anything you don't take I will pass along to the Russians or the Brazilians, or maybe even the Chinese."

England really wished he could wipe the smirk curling on the edges of America's face right off his lips.

* * *

Canada sighed and poured himself another cup of tea. The liquid was now lukewarm and Canada considered going up stairs to get make another pot. Unfortunately England had planted himself in front of the door. Canada decided to put up the cold tea.

America, England, and himself had been in this bunker for just over five and a half hours. It didn't seem like they managed to get much work done. Most of the time had been spent with England lecturing America about his nation's needs for supplies. America countered with England's list with his own list of limitations. While to two more populace nations argued, Canada had sat in the corner the entire time translating intelligence reports from the French resistance into English. The scrapping of the metal chair on concrete floor caused Canada to look up from his work. England was now gathering his notes.

"Now if you two would excuse me. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister this afternoon. I would prefer to be there on time." The older nation glared down at them. "You two better stay out of trouble, we will be talking about deployments in North Africa this evening."

"How much trouble can we get stuck in a bunker?" America commented sarcastically.

England didn't stoop to responded. After all everyone knew that America could find trouble pretty much anywhere. Instead the nation double checked his stack of papers, and headed out. For a few minutes America and Canada sat in the silence left in England's wake.

"Alfred." Canada cleared his throat. "What else are you working on?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." America said, his attention once again focused on his notepad.

"Alfred." Canada almost squeaked.

"What?" This time his brother looked up from his work.

"I know something is going on. You have to be working on something because you have been very generous with your surplus fleet."

"Everyone knows I have been updating my fleet." America added a few more lines to his drawing as he spoke. "I have said publicly that I would like to have a two ocean navy. That way I would be able to protect myself on both sides if ever attacked."

"And." Canada pushed

"And what?" America tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

"Alfred you still haven't told me what you are up to." Canada sighed with exasperation.

"Oh…" America muttered towards the table. "It is classified."

"Alfred, when has that stopped you from telling your allies?" Canada said in exasperation. "And you know I can keep my mouth shut."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" America asked pointedly.

"Even if I did say something, do you think anyone would notice?"

"Point taken." America chewed on his lip for a moment, then seemed to come to an internal decision. "Okay. I will tell you but you have to promise that you are not going to mention anything to Arthur."

"Deal."

"You know how the Treaty of Versailles restricts the specifications of heavy cruisers…" America said sheepishly as he pulled out folded oversized piece of paper and handed it to his brother.

"Didn't you already found a way around that by building aircraft carriers?" Canada commented before fully taking in the plans in his hands. His eyes widened as he took in the enormity of the specs. "This ship is almost three times the treaty allowance. America, this ship is illegal!"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that both the Germans and the Japanese broke the treaty first. According to international law, once your enemy breaks the treaty it is no longer binding."

"But they broke the treaty by a dozen meter or a few hundred tons. This…" Canada motioned his hand towards the paper. "This thing dwarfs any other battleship ever built."

"Exactly." America beamed. "They are fast too. If all goes well they will not only be the largest battleships, but also the fastest, best armed, and heaviest armored battleships on the planet."

"Why?" Canada couldn't help but ask. Building a large warship was one thing, but this, this was over kill.

"Do you remember the Bismarck?"

The Bismarck had been largest warship Germany had ever built. In fact, it had been the largest warship ever built by any European power. The lumbering giant was heavily armored and had an incredible amount of armoring. On its first engagement with British forces, the Bismarck sunk the HMS Hood within a matter of moments and damaged the HMS Prince of Wales.

Germany could never have known the fury that the sinking of the Hood would bring down on his head. While the HMS Hood was over 20 years old and due for a refit, it was the youngest of Great Brittan's battlecruiser. England was incredibly proud of that ship. When it sank, Canada was pretty certain that England was prepared to chase the Bismarck to the ends of the earth in order to exact his revenge.

England didn't have to wait long. After pulling every available warship in the North Atlantic he about a dozen vessels assigned with one mission, to destroy the Bismarck. Two days later, the Bismarck disappeared under the waves, a casualty of torpedoes dropped by the small Swordfish aircraft and the big gun of Great Brittan's navy. Canada could remember when England had gotten the news, even though the nation was recovering from Blitz attacks earlier that month he still celebrated by drinking himself under the table.

"How could I forget it?" Canada grimaced, at the memory of a very hung over England. "Arthur was terrified of it…well he was terrified of it until he sank it."

"Well, I want the world to be terrified of my navy…" America looked sheepish. "I think that if I have a strong enough warships that the rest of the world will think that is unbeatable, and thus leave me alone. So, I designed a battlecruiser so powerful that it can successfully hunt and kill any cruiser, air carrier, or destroyer that crosses its path."

"What are you calling them?" Canada turned his attention back to the sketch.

"Well," America looked a little embarrassed. "I thought I would name them after my territories and because Alaska is clearly the biggest of the territories, I am calling it the Alaska Class. The first ship of the class is scheduled to be laid down mid-December."

"That quickly?"

"Yep." America commented enthusiastically. "Well, Mathew, Arthur has left us to our own devices for the next few hours. Want to go grab a beer and discuss the progress of the Canadian portion of the Alaskan-Siberian Air Bridge?"

Canada really didn't get a chance to reply. America was already out of the door and making his way up stairs out of the bunker. Canada sighed; sometimes he was half convinced that there was nothing between his ears. Other times he remembered that America had attended the majority of America's top universities.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__-The United States of America's Lend Lease Act was signed into law on March 11, 1941, and has been credited for being one of the most important programs insuring the success of the Allies. This Act was designed to provide America's allies with military supplies even though they were unable to afford it. In the end over 647 billion of today's dollars worth of supplies were sent overseas. Over half of that went to Great Britain, while next highest beneficiary, the Soviet Union, got about a fifth of the support. China, Norway, France, and Brazil also received large amounts of goods. The Lend-Lease Act followed up the US also had the US Destroyers for Bases Agreement, which was signed in 1940. Under this agreement the US gave 50 destroyers to the British and Canadian Navies. The US was granted the right for military bases in the Caribbean and Newfoundland in exchange. _

_**In Closing**__- Hello again…so what did you think? Really I want to hear from you so please leave a review. I have treats for everyone who does._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__-_ Chapter 2_: _Alliance and Betrayal_- Russia is so poor they are using crop dusters as fighter planes, China is being invaded, Japan is building an empire, and America has very odd ideas about the definition of humanitarian aid. The delicate balance between these four nations is about to crumble._


	3. Chapter 2: Alliance and Betrayal

_**Author's Note**__- Hi everyone…it turns out that I badly sprained my ankle, which means I am on crutches…which means I had some extra time to write. As a result you get this chapter extra early this week. This chapter a on the shorter end, but it brings up the last two countries in our theater of battle, Russia and Japan. Enjoy! Also thanks to UsuiXMisakilover, Bookwormally, and KiaraWangWilliams for reviewing the last chapter. You all rock!_

_**Disclaimer**__-Mistakes are my own, Hetalia and WWII history are not._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Alliance and Betrayal**

* * *

_**August 2**__**nd**__** 1941, Russia's House, Moscow, Russia**_

In Russia's view alliances were an unfortunate, but necessary part of war. Alliances existed in order to share supplies and technology. They also reduced the chances that you would be shot in the back by your neighbor. These two things were the only reasons he even let America in his house. The young nation seemed willing to give his allies everything that they needed to fight Germany practically for free. As an added bonus, America's pumped up sense of ethics which would not allow him to switch sides at the last moment. In short, America could be easily mutilated and thus the perfect ally.

Unfortunately not all countries were as simple minded at America, and thus very dangerous to make alliances with. For Russia, Japan fell in this category. After all, the small island had made a habit of performing devastating sneak attacks without first giving a declaration of war. True the last time they actually did this was the Russo-Japanese War and formal war declarations had yet to be required by international law, but that didn't change the brutality of Japanese attacks on a primarily civilian population. That war had made Russia and Japan mortal enemies. Unfortunately it appeared that America was unable to admit that Japan might be more dangerous that he believed.

"Ivan, why do you keep bringing up Japan?" America was clearly becoming agitated. "The Japanese have been America's allies for the last two major wars fought in the Pacific, plus they rely on our economic relationship. Without us they don't have the fuel to power their ships or even the metal to build the ships in the first place."

"I bring up the Japanese because they are a real threat, and some of your targets in the North Pacific would be prime targets for attack." Russia spoke softly as he sipped a cup of tea. He was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. He was going to have to ask Lithuania where he was able to find it.

"I may be loyal, but I am not stupid." America scoffed. "I have made military plans just in case Japan breaks it treaties with me."

"And they are?"

"Well, it is clear that some of the islands, Guam and Wake in particular, are not defendable. If Japan decides to declare war I will have to evacuate all military personal and supplies to Hawaii and the Philippians. I would make my stand against Japan in Hawaii and the Philippians. By keeping the battle in the Pacific territories it should minimize the effect of the war on the United States."

"What about Alaska?" Russia asked in his most innocent tone.

"What about her?"

"The Japanese boats have recently been sighted mapping the Aleutians, da? Baranov believes that this is the first step preparing for invasion."

"Alaska is just paranoid." America's annoyance was clear in his voice. "Japan has assured me that those boats are simply fisherman coming on shore for freshwater and trading."

"Even if they are only fisherman, Japan is still rapidly gaining more experience in the Aleutians that you have." Russia pointed out.

"Nonsense, I know the Alaskan coast as well as anyone." America discounted Russia's argument with a wave of his hand. "Plus who would be stupid enough to invade it. After all what is in Alaska. There is practically nothing there."

"I am sure that Baranov would care to disagree."

"Her name is now Alaska, and honestly she doesn't have a say in this." America stated without hiding any of his annoyance. "Territories have limited rights. They have the right to do some basic governing on their own, but international politics and even defense is far too complicated for them to understand. That is why the territories need a parent government to take care of them." Russia just stared at America like the young nation had just grown a second head. It took America a few moments to notice Russia eyes on him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Russia pursed his lips as America continued talking. It was pretty obvious that America didn't know his territories very well. After all, not too long ago Hawaii had been an independent nation. Then there was also Guam and the Philippians, while the western world never accepted the two of them as nations, their colonial masters never managed to stamp out their unique cultures.

This line of thought of course brought him to Alaska. Russia's only successful colony had been very busy the last few decades. In order to survived, she had already negotiated a large number of under the table gentleman's treaties. Some, like the ones she negotiated with Soviet Union and Canada, Russia had no problems with. Other, such the unofficial fishing treaty with Japan, Russia had a lot of issues with.

Unfortunately, America seemed oblivious to Japan's blatant control of fishing in Alaska's Aleutian Islands. Russia was pretty sure the young nation would regret that leniency when war finally came. He just hoped that Alaska would not be the victim of her 'parent' country's failure to recognize the threat that Japan posed.

* * *

_**November 20**__**th**__** 1941-Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

Japanese politics had always been a delicate dance between power and heritage, loyalty and treason. This was particularly true now. In many people's eyes the Emperor had become weak. Under his rule the nation of Japan's finances struggled. True the Emperor inherited many of these problems from his father, who had spent a large amount of the treasury to fight the Russians and the Germans, and also to provide add to the victims of the Great Kanto earthquake. But that history didn't change the fact his nation was stagnating and that war would bring progress.

Then there was Germany's promise. When the Axis won, Germany promised to grant Japan power over the entire Pacific Rim. Japan would no longer be a small isolated island starved for the resources he needed to grow. No longer would he have to make backroom deals to fish the seas he wished. Instead he would be a world power, a great empire feared by those that opposed him. Even mighty Russia would kneel before him.

Japan knew that if he was going to win, he was going to need a lot more ships and planes. He needed metal to build these weapons of war, metal he didn't currently have. This was why he was preparing to welcome one of his best trading partners into his home.

Japan's relationship with America was a complex one. America had torn Japan out of his comfortable isolation and forced him to interact with the rest of the world. The process had been incredibly disruptive to Japanese culture, but the Japanese were a resilient people. Then came the Great War. Japan hand allied itself with the Allies against the German Axis, only to find America and Great Britain did not consider Japan to be equal.

In contrast, Japan often thought that America was the weak one. The young nation was weak in many ways. He had an inability to be quiet, to listen. He had a tiny military compared with his size. He was as abusive and neglectful of his many territories. Japan was sure that some of those territories would welcome a solid parent government if it was offered. Still right now America had the materials Japan so badly needed, so Japan would be polite, would bide his time until he was strong enough to face the giant head on.

"Hello, Mr. Jones-san." Japan bowed formally. "Welcome to my home."

* * *

"Alaska is a bit worried about your fishing boats off of the Aleutians."

Japan had been waiting for America to finally speak his mind from the moment that he walked into Japan's home. The North American nation actually held off longer that he had expected. The two of them had had a quiet but elaborate dinner, and were now sitting on a balcony overlooking Japan's well groomed gardens.

"Really." Japan did his best to keep is voice calm and neutral.

"She is worried that your ships maybe trying to map her coast." America blushed a little from embarrassment as he spoke.

"Of course we are mapping part of her coast," Japan raised his hand to silence America before continuing. "If you were in my position you would do the same. After all the Bering Sea, and particularly Aleutian islands, are known unpredictable and violent storms. Even the local people call that place the Cradle of Storms. If you fishermen were to regularly fish those waters wouldn't you want them to have charts showing them how to find safe harbors to wait out the worst of the storm?"

"I guess that is true…"

"America, is there something else that is bothering you?" Japan did his best to change the subject.

"I am becoming concerned about your recent increases in your navy." America confided levelly.

"Those ships are being built to protect our sovereignty waters from Russia, as well as support our interests in Korea and China." Japan said smoothly.

"Okay…" America seemed a bit unsure.

"Japan and America have had a long history of cooperation. While we have had our rough spots, I do not see any reason why the peace built between our nations should end." At least for now, Japan added to himself.

* * *

_**December 7**__**th**__** 1941-Oval Office, Washington D.C.**_

In Hawaii the flames still liked at the skin of burning battleships. In the Oval Offices America's eyes burned with equal intensity. America usually didn't feel what was going on in the territories. He did feel when his military was threatened. As a result, America felt when the bombs started to fall on Pearl Harbor. He felt it when his battleships were hit by torpedoes. He felt when several of his precious naval vessels were sunk with men still inside. The attack felt like a slap to the face.

"He lied to me."

"Japan lied to all of us son." President Roosevelt pointed out somberly.

"He is going to pay for lying to me."

As America spoke he pressed his hands into the oval offices desk. The wood bent than shattered into a spray of splinters. Without a word America turned and walked mechanically out of the room. It was first time the President Roosevelt witnessed, this type of power from his nation. Honestly the incident terrified him.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- Alaska and Japan had an unofficial fishing treaty. Under this treaty Japan got the right to exploit the Bering Sea crab fishery, as well as have access to other fish species found in the area. In exchange Japan promised that Japanese fishing boats would not fish for salmon. While this agreement was in affect for almost a decade, just prior to WWII the frequency that Japanese ships were seen in Aleutian waters drastically increased. The Japanese also began to come on shore and interact with the local communities. The gifts brought by the 'fishermen' only served to make the native community more nervous about the visitors. Several complaints were made to the U.S. Government, but they were mostly ignored, stating that there were not enough naval and coast guard vessels in Alaska to allow for patrols. After WWII Alaska was finally allowed exploit the Aleutian fisheries. Today that fishery provides almost 30% of all fish caught in American waters. _

_**End Note**__- Hey, if you would like me to hurry the next post than let me know. Also if there was anything you liked or disliked about this chapter let me know. Your reviews are like author food._

_**Next Week's Chapter-**_ Chapter 3: The Build Up- _America finds he is unprepared to face the well planned Japanese onslaught. Guam and Wake have already fallen, and the Japanese forces are sweeping through the many islands of the Philippines Commonwealth. Now America's only hope is to quickly build and equip an army to meet the rising tide of war before it reaches the States._


	4. Chapter 3: The Build Up

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, sorry for posting a little bit late. Some stuff came up in my life which distracted me from writing for a bit. But I am back. This chapter is a bit slow but lays the foundation need for future chapters. Also I attempt to give a plausible explication for one of the biggest historical mistakes in Hetalia. Well before I get on to the story I wanted to give a shout out to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you UsuiXMisakilover, Bookwormally, and WeAllFlyHigh. It is reviews like you that keep me excited about writing._

_**Disclaimer**__-Don't own Hetalia, but I now own a Hetalia shirt…it has England on it…_

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Build Up**

* * *

_**January 9**__**th**__** 1942-Elison Airbase, Fairbanks, Alaskan Territory**_

Japan attack Pearl Harbor just over a month ago…In that month he had lost Guam, Wake, and a fair number of outer Philippians islands. Great Britain and Canada both lost hundreds of troops when Hong Kong fell. It was pretty clear that every territory in the Pacific was venerable to attack. This is what brought Alfred had brought to what seemed like the edge of the world, to only territory in the North Pacific untouched by War.

"Why did Japanese choice to attack practically all my territories, but Alaska?" America said to himself.

"Because they are not stupid."

America turned to see the personification of this northern outpost of humanity. Alaska, Seward's ice box, Russian-America, barren waste; she had been know by many names. She was America's first territory, his first acquisition in his now decent sized empire. Now America felt slightly uncomfortable under the ice like gaze of Alaska.

"Why do you say that?" America cocked his head to one side.

"Because the Japanese know the waters of the Aleutians nearly as well as the Russians. In fact, they probably know more about some of my islands than my own people." Alaska spoke so softly that America had to get closer to hear her. As he approached Alaska seemed to shrink before him. "They know that the Aleutians teem with fish, but it is also a graveyard for ships. This is especially true during the dark days of winter. To attack now would be suicide."

"It is difficult fight anywhere in the winter; it isn't that difficult to change your equipment to meet the challenge."

"I do not expect you to understand." For a moment Alaska impossibly black eyes flickered up to America's face before setting back on her shoes. "You can only be a visitor here."

The last comment caused America's anger to rise. It wasn't like the Alfred knew nothing about working this close to the Arctic Circle, last year had began to occupy Greenland. The earlier this year England had asked him nicely take over the occupation of Iceland for him. It was true that Iceland wasn't too thrilled about being occupied, but America had to be the hero even if they had been technically neutral in the war.

"You know that statement sounds a lot like treason." America didn't try to hide the ice tone in his voice. He had already lost so much of his empire to Japan, he was not about to allow one of his territories to walk away.

"I simply mean that you are a nation while Alaska is simply a territory. While I technically belong to you, I am not part of you." Alaska almost whispered. Her posture seemed to indicate that she wanted to melt into the snow covered ground, but somehow she managed to finish her statement. "As a result, you are not fully informed about all of the local politics or weather conditions or…."

Alaska hiccupped, and America noticed that there were small tear tracks flowing down the young territories face. America suddenly felt pretty guilty for calling Alaska out. After all, she was just a territory. She didn't have a large enough population to be independent. Also Alaska had grown up in such isolated, that she had never experience war. Having fighting so close must have been terrifying.

"Don't worry…" America said softly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. At his touch she looked up at him with her inhumanly black eyes. For a moment America caught his breath catch, and then he swallowed the lump that had formed. "Don't worry. I am going to protect you. After all I am a hero."

For some reason Alaska didn't seem relieved.

* * *

Alaska could tell that America was having a hard time adjusting to the cold dry, climate of Fairbanks. For one thing the nation was shivering violently, even though the thick cloud cover kept the air temperature from dropping below -15 degrees Celsius. For one of the coldest places on the continent a winter temperature above -20 was almost balmy.

America sneezed and Alaska really hoped that he wasn't getting sick. America was hard enough to maintain when he was in perfect health. He must have been an absolute nightmare to deal with when he was sick. Luckily, Alaska didn't get visited by America often, primarily because the nation often forgot that Alaska existed. She had to admit that she kind of like it that way. When America didn't remember her, she got to do whatever she wanted. America sneezed again.

"Mr. Jones, are you alright?"

"Of course I am not alright!" America muttered. "I am practically freezing to death."

Alaska had seen several people freeze to death, it was pretty clear America was not suffering from that particular issue. After all, they had only left the shelter of depot five minutes ago, he was having no trouble walking, and his lips where far from blue. Then again, maybe southerly nations had different hypothermia symptoms. Perhaps she should get her charge inside just in case.

"Maybe we should head to the cabin. You must have had a rough trip to Fairbanks, and I am sure you would enjoy a nice seat by the hearth and a bowl of hot soup." At her suggestion America seemed to perk up.

"If you are sure, I mean I could probably last out here long enough to finish the tour." America's comment was undermined by his chattering teeth.

"It is not a bother."

Alaska considered herself to be a fast walker, but she had a hard time keeping up with America on the trip to the cabin. In fact, as they reached the steps America almost ran up them to get inside. Once indoors he immediate gravitated to her fireplace and its banked coals. Luckily Alaska was able to take over fire building before America smothered it is haste to get a blaze going. So America does have a weakness, Alaska mused, apparently he doesn't like the cold. Still it wouldn't do for a guest to suffer. She was going to have find a way to keep him warmer.

"Mr. Jones, do you mind if I run an errand before making dinner?" She was annoyed that America failed to respond to her question. She dropped a log on the floor and that seemed to get his attention. "Mr. Jones, I need to go out for a few moments?"

"You are going back out in that cold?" America's look of complete and utter horror at the idea almost made Alaska want to laugh.

"But it is warm out." Alaska replied with her sweetest tone as she ducked out of the door.

Once outside the territory breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't like people. She liked Yukon, Northwest Territories, and Siberia a lot. She also didn't mind the company of Canada and Russia. America was different…She liked him, but his energy and speed of life was overwhelming. Still he was her 'parent' country, and if she was going to find her place in his empire she was going to have to behave more like him. She was trying, really trying. Unfortunately America only seemed to see her when he wanted something.

"Stop thinking those types of thoughts" Alaska said, her breaths turning it puffs of white in the dying light of day. "You know they will only make you depressed, and depression brings out the Russian in you…and America wants an American territory not a Russian one."

Alaska took a deep breath and tried to focus on her surroundings. It really was spectacular. She was walking through a forest of spindly black pines each covered by a shroud of snow. The snow caught the last rays of the dying sun, capturing flickers of blue, purple, gold, and orange. As her eyes focused on the snowpack she saw the tracks of birds, mostly from ravens, playing across the ground. It made her smile, even in winter her intelligent friends always found time to explore. Engrossed in her observations, she almost missed the squat military depot.

"Hey, Samantha." The quartermaster looked up from his book as she pushed open the heavy wooden door. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"I need to pick some cold weather gear for our VIP."

"They didn't send him up with anything?" The quartermaster grimaced. It wasn't uncommon for the US government to send up knew employees without the proper winter gear to function in the environment. If they were sent to Juneau or even Anchorage it wouldn't be such a problem, but Fairbanks routinely had winter temperature 20 to 40 degrees lower then Alaska's other major cities.

"Not enough." The edges of Alaska's lips twisted upwards as she spoke. "Currently he is convinced that he is going to freeze to death…this morning I could swear he was convinced he was going to starve as well."

"Bureaucrats." The quartermaster shook his head in amusement. "So do we need to find him full arctic survival gear, or will proper coat do?"

"I think that we probably should go with a coat. That way he will be able to use it stateside."

"Okay, I can do that." The quartermaster pulled out the inventory and started to flip through it. "Anything else I should know about him?"

"His measurements should be on file with the military." Alaska thought that was it, then remembered another important detail. "Also, he fancies himself an aviator."

"Ah, one of those types." The quartermaster smiled knowingly. "I think I may have some of the Coast Guard aviator jackets in the back. We really don't have many Coast Guard people station here, so they are considered to be surplus. I can probably find one in the back but…"

"You can pull the money from my buy out." Alaska said seamlessly. "I am sure that he will be able to pay me back the cost of a military issued jacket from his per denim."

"Great...then there is only one issue left. You are going to have to find a way to modify the jacket so he doesn't get confused for a coast guard aviator half in uniform. A challenge I know you are more than suited for."

Alaska blushed at the man's comment, but luckily he had already left the room to fetch to coat for the store room. In other five minutes Alaska was once again out in the winter night. Even in the darkness she didn't need a light. She had walked this path too many times, and it didn't take her feet long to find the familiar path.

"What is that?" America asked, as Alaska came in through the hall. His curiosity clearly peaked by the package.

"Nothing." Alaska stated a bit more stiffly that she had intended. "Just something that I ordered."

America didn't push it. Instead he retreated back into the living room and claimed one of the overstuffed armchairs. Alaska shook her head, America seemed to have an ability to take up space, a fact exasperated by the nation's insistence of being the center of attention. Alaska wasn't sure if these behaviors were conscious or unconscious, but she was glad to escape to the relative quiet of the kitchen.

Once the door was closed behind her she finally unwrapped the butcher paper and twine holding the box hold closed. Inside was a M-422 pilots jacket. The leather still a little stiff and smelled of newness. She couldn't keep her lips from curving upwards, this would be perfect. Now all she had to do was make a few modifications. Know America it would need to be showy. Then the idea clicked into place. She opened a few cans of soup and started heating them on the stove top. As dinner cooked, Alaska set to work.

* * *

_**January 8**__**th**__** 1942-Alaska's Cabin, Fairbanks, Alaskan Territory**_

America woke to the first rays of the sun creeping across the thick quilt. For a moment he felt like turning back over in bed and going back to sleep, but then he looked at the clock. It stated that the time was 10:46 am, which couldn't possibly be right.

"You are finally awake." Alaska stated shyly, but she was clearly amused at America's panic.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?" America groaned.

"I you were not up by 11:00 was going to drop one of the big pans to wake you." Alaska was clearly trying to not giggle. "But now that are up I can pass on an important message, breakfast is ready."

The statement made America's mouth water and his stomach remind him he hadn't eaten since the previous night. He was dressed and downstairs in the kitchen in under five minutes. The heavy wooden table was laden by a number of dishes. There was a thick stack of warm pancakes and a loaf of sourdough. There was also a plate with several links of sausage with a few scrambled eggs on the side.

"There is birch syrup and fireweed jelly for the bread and pancakes. Also the sausage is made from a reindeer so it will taste a little different than you are use to…" Alaska looked thoughtful, but America was already digging in.

Once the plates were cleaned Alaska pulled out a package and handed it to America, explaining that it was there to keep him warm. It only took a few moments to tear open the butcher paper, but the contents made him pause. It was a coat. It mostly looked like the ones used by coast guard aviators, but it had some distinct patches. For one thing it had a star on the left breast pocket and a plane of the shoulder. He picked it up, his fingers caressing the leather and found a number embroidered on the back on the coat. He took a good look, but found the number to be a bit odd.

"Why did you put 50 on the back?"

"…" Alaska stared at the table.

"You do know I only have 48 states right?"

"Yes…" Alaska continued to examine the table.

"Then why?" America pushed.

"I…I based it off of your defense rankings…That you would never allow the Germans or Japanese to take any of the states and your major naval bases in Puerto Rico and Hawaii."

"I guess that make sense." America said absent mindedly, as he shrugged into the coat. It fit like a glove. "So what is the plan for today?"

"We will be visiting the facilities being built to turn this station in to a full military base."

America nodded his approval as he munched on the final slice of bread. According to the Five-Powers Treaty he wasn't suppose to build any major military in any of his many territories. Things had drastically change December 7, 1941. Japan had bombed Pearl Harbor without even bothering to declare war first. Treaty or no treaty America was obligated to take actions to protect his remaining territories. He was doing this by changing his small military outposts scattered across the empire into fully functioning military bases.

* * *

When America finally left, Alaska stared after the plane that carried him until it had long disappeared beyond the horizon. Once it was clear he was not going to return anytime soon Alaska slowly walked home to the cabin that she had built with Yukon's help during the gold rush.

Quietly she opened the door. She had known that America would be her final guest here for two weeks. As Elison, grew it needed space for additional runways. Alaska's home was situated in a flat expanse of land directly adjacent to the military base. Shortly after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the military bought her property.

She could have fought it, but war meant sacrifice…If Territory of Alaska was going to survive this war, she would survive because everyone of her citizens were willing to give up a lot. If she was going to ask her people to give up their comfort, their livelihood, and even lay down their lives for her protection, the least she could do is give up her own home and comfort. Still, it was hard to give up something that held so many emotions, so many memories.

That night Alaska did not sleep. Instead she walked from room to room in her small home. She soaked in every sight, every smell, every texture, until her tears fell so hard she could no longer see through them. The next morning, before the dawn broke, Alaska caught the train south to Anchorage. As the engine pulled out of the station, Alaska felt the deep knot of grief tighten in her stomach. Still she never looked back.

* * *

_**January 9th 1941- Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

An ocean away, tone was significantly different as Japan celebrating the victory of his army and navy against the western powers. It had only been a month since his attack on Pearl Harbor and he already had the rest of the world on the defensive. His soldiers were in good spirits and his nation was now building POW camps to hold the hundreds of America, English, Canadian, and Australian citizens he had taken captive.

His only regret was the fact that he hadn't been able to wipe out America's Pacific more completely in the initial attack. Japan would have been happier if he had been able to take out America's air carriers, but still those lightly armored ships would quickly fall to Japan's superior battleships. It was only a matter of time before America would be forced to surrender. With him out of the picture Canada and America's Pacific territories would automatically to Japan.

Japan was sure that there would be initial bloodshed. America had his patriots, who would be willing to sacrifice their lives in the fight to remove the occupying force. The strategists predicted that this would happen when America's western states were dissolved, and Japan was stock piling supplies to meet that attack head on. Regardless of what would happen in America's former states, Japan was sure that some of the weaker American Territories would in fact welcome him with open arms. After all, America had never been particularly responsible with his empire.

That would be a mistake that Japan would not make once the war had ended. Sure they would be rule with a heavy hand, just like he did in the Korean, but his new children would need that to learn their place in the world. Once they learned obedience, these territories would have the opportunity to become productive and members of his empire. They would no longer have to fear attack nor hunger. Japan would provide them with an orderly utopia.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The United States did come up with a ranking system that determined how much effort would be put in the defense of its territories. Under this ranking system only Puerto Rico and Hawaii were determined too important for US defense to ever fall into enemy hands. On the other end of the spectrum, most of the small isolate island like Guam where slated for abandonment when the war began. Alaska and the Philippines where fell in the middle of the rating scale. These were the places that America planed to make its stand against the Japanese._

_**End Note**__- Questions? Comments? Smart aleck remarks? I would love to hear them. Please leave a review or PM me. I promise that treats will be involved._

_**Next Week's Chapter**_- Chapter 4: Miscalculations- _America decides that Alaska isn't going to attacked by the Japanese, and thus he does not provide significant funds for building new military bases to protect it. That changes when he discovered Russia built a new base only 2 miles from an Alaskan island and 25 miles from the mainland. Suddenly America is convinced that Alaska will be invaded by the Russians, but Alaska knows more than she will say. Canada is in this chapter._


	5. Chapter 4: Miscalculations

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone it's a new week which means it is time for a new chapter, but before we jump into the history I want to give a shout out to Bookwormally, UsuiXMisakilover, and WeAllFlyHigh for reviewing. Thanks you all!_

_**Disclaimer**__- …still don't own Hetalia…._

* * *

**Chapter 4- Miscalculations**

* * *

_**March 8**__**th**__** 1942-Secure Bunker, Suburbs of London, England**_

Early spring in British isle was gray, cold, and wet. The weather was keeping England and Canada stuck indoors. This afternoon, they had settled into England's study so they could sort through their nations' domestic issues.

"There has got to be a better way!"

The loud noise made Canada glanced up from the thick package of documents from his home, but he quickly settled back into his reading. England was pacing again, something that was occurring at higher and higher frequency. Rationing was getting tighter due to the high number of America cargo ships being sunk by the German's. This was especially true for imported goods, and unfortunately for Canada loose leaf tea defiantly imported. The young nation was half convinced that England was currently going through withdrawals.

"Arthur, would you like me to make you a cup of tea?"

England perked up at Canada's suggestion, but then quietly admitted. "I have already used up this week's ration…"

"I was planning to make a pot with my ration…" Canada started.

"Then I will go put the kettle on." England said eagerly.

Once the older nation had left the room, Canada reflected why rationing was necessary. America had been shifting military supplies to his allies for a lot of the war. But as Germany's and Japan's sphere of influence grew, it had become more difficult to get the supplies to the people who needed them. The most important method was by boat. The United States built, bought, and conscripted vessels to be filled with ammunition, guns, food and blankets, everything required to keep an army moving and a civilian population healthy.

Unfortunately the sea routes had become increasingly dangerous, and a few of their allies were becoming increasingly landlocked. America had come up with an unorthodox solution. They would fly the critically needed supplies. So far one air bridge was complete. It was currently providing supplies to China by flying them from India over the Himalayas to Tibet. The second was a joint America and Canadian mission to create a series of air strips and airports allowing planes to be flown from the factories in the US through Canada into Alaska where the Russians would pick them up and fly them to the Eastern European Front.

The Alaskan-Siberian Air Bridge was going to be a very ambitions feat to complete on time, but after Pearl Harbor, America had come up with an even more hair brained idea. In order to protect the air bridge he was going to build a road through some of the most challenging terrain on the planet to connect Alaska with the outside world. America would start construction on that road today.

Over the past week America had filled every train going to Northern British Columbia with the heavy equipment needed to build the road. In exchange for Canada's cooperation on the project America would bear the majority of the costs, allow Canada to make minor changes to the route, and take over ownership of the road when the project was over.

Unfortunately the Alcan Highway was a double edged sword. The road would provide much needed access for Northern British Columbia, the Yukon Territory, and Alaska, but it could also allow the Japanese to move quickly into northwestern Canada if Alaska was captured. Canada had already stated that would defend any part of North America if it was attacked by the Axis. Now he had to find a way to drastically increase the number of Canadian troops, formalize that agreement with America, and make arrangements to station troops in Alaska.

Canada looked up from his notes long enough to see that England had already finished his cup of tea and was once again pacing. He lifted his pen and started writing a letter to America. It was possible that he could smuggle a shipment of tea, or at least some bee balm into Britain. Even a small shipment would help preserve England's sense of dignity and Canada's sanity.

* * *

_**March 18**__**th**__** 1942-**_ _**Oval Office, Washington D.C.**_

The war was not going well for the United States of America. The Attack on Pearl Harbor had crippled his Pacific Fleet, leaving him with barely enough battleships to escort his delicate air carriers. Now Japan was so brazen to actually send submarines up and down his western coasts sinking ships and even attacking oil rigs off the coast of Santa Barbara.

To make things worse, German U-Boats were still having a field day sinking civilian merchant vessels in the Atlantic. So many of the ships where lost that America was now faced with a difficult question…Do he build the merchant ships that were needed to support his own commerce and provide the shipments of supplies needed to keep his allied nations from starving or did he focus on building his Navy to stave off the raising German and Japanese fleet. It was an impossible choice, and it left America feeling like he was falling apart at the seams.

To make things worse, the Philippians was rapidly falling to the enemy. Now America was tortured with the nightmare that his men were living as the Japanese forced them to march under the hot equatorial sun. He felt their hunger as they starved; their unbearable thirst as the sun beat down on their thin shoulders. He felt them die as they finally succumbed to malnutrition or shot by the guards when they were too exhausted to keep up. As each of them fell, America's resolve to make Japan pay deepened.

Unfortunately American deaths were not limited to the front lines of battle…Even Mother Nature seemed bent on destroying his nation. Only two days ago a series of deadly tornadoes ripped through the center of the U.S. destroying towns and farms in Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi, and Illinois. The storms had killed over 150 people and left over 1000 badly injured. What was most devastating was the fact that almost 50 of those fatalities were school children, lost when their bus had been lifted and smashed by one of the tornadoes.

Exhausted, all America could do was slump in his chair in the oval office with his head in his hands. He didn't even notice that Roosevelt had entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He even didn't notice that president had made his way across the room in his wheelchair, until America felt a familiar gentle hand on his knee. He looked up to see the concerned face of his leader.

"Is there something the matter son?"

"The war in the Pacific isn't going very well. We have been beaten back so badly, so quickly, that I…." America took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts. "Honestly, I don't know if I can win…"

"England is still standing isn't he?" The President pointed out conversationally.

"Yes but…"

"And isn't Russia given Germany a run for his money?" The President added.

"Yes but…"

"And China, even though they have suffered much at the hands of the Japanese, they are still fighting aren't they?"The Roosevelt pushed.

"Yes but, I am them." America practically yelled in frustration. "I have grown up in relative isolation, and as a result I haven't fought in the same number of wars as the Asia or European countries. I am afraid that inexperience is the reason that Japan and Germany have been able to do so much damaged."

"Alfred, America, I maybe your current leader, but for a moment I wish to speak to you as a citizen." Roosevelt's voice was low and caring, but still held the strong note of authority. "You maybe young, but you are a great nation. You have become a lighthouse in this trouble world which speaks of democracy, of equality, of the opportunity that every man has to become better. Through you your history that light has been a difficult burden to bear but in those dark times America finds its own God given strength to survive. America has held on by a thread to many times in the past for me to believe that it will fall now."

As the President spoke America couldn't help but remember those battles. From Valley Forge to Gettysburg, while he still bore the scars, he had come out of each of them victorious. In all of those moments it looked like America would fall or break apart, but instead he became stronger. If he used history as a guide, than he knew that America would come out of this current world war as the winner. He didn't know how yet, but that had never stopped him in the past.

"Thanks that helped." America spoke with regained confidence.

"Good. Now that that has been taken care of, let's get on to business." The President smiled slightly as he straightened a thick stack of paperwork on his desk. "We have recently gotten a number of reports from Alaska that the Russians are building a secret base only 25 miles from the Alaskan mainland…What are we going to do about it?"

* * *

_**April 2**__**nd**__** 1942- Dutch Harbor, Alaska Territories**_

America had been acting odd. There was no other way to put it. For some strange reason, America seemed convinced that Russia planning on attacking Alaska. The young nation was even pushing defense budgets through congress to build up Alaska's defensive network and increase troop deployment, something that he had refused to do with the clear presence of a Japanese threat. So when Russia visited Alaska on his tour ocean portion of the future Northwest Staging Route he decided to try to get to the bottom of things.

"Papa…" Alaska swallowed hard. "Papa I am the reason that Alfred thinks that the base is for submarines. I know that the new base that you are building on Big Diomede is a research station, but America will only spend defense funds on locations he believes are under an threat of attack."

"So convinced him that I was planning to invade you?"

"Sort of, I told him about the base, but I failed to clarify that we know it was a scientific research station." Alaska said as she looked at her shoes.

"Ah, that explains much." Russia actually broke out into a genuine smile. "You did what you needed to do, and honestly it has been rather entertaining to see America so, how do you put it…parchment?"

"Paranoid." Alaska corrected softly, greatly relieved that Russia was not mad that Alaska used him in her deception.

"Da, paranoid." Russia nodded, then began to rummage in his pack before pulling out a small package which he handed to Alaska. "Little Bird, I have something I wish you to have."

"Papa…" Alaska allowed eyes to look along the heavy blade of the knife, her fingers to trace the pattern of a raven resting on a branch delicately burned into the leather sheath. She looked up into her former colonial masters eyes. "I can't accept this."

"Of course you can, my little Bird. You are older then you once were, and I no longer have the power to protect you from the gathering storm, but I can at least give you the tools to defend yourself."

* * *

_**April 17**__**th**__** 1942- Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

America was on the defensive. He was losing ships and he was losing men as his territories were slowly slipping from his grasp. Japan wanted to keep it that way, and the island nation was preparing to make his most ambitious play yet. Once winter storms of the North Pacific had calmed Japan would take Midway and the Aleutian Islands. This would give him the foothold he would need to invade Hawaii and the Alaskan Mainland. From there it would only be a matter of time before the Western Canadian Provinces and Territories would fall, then America's West Coast States.

Unfortunately for Japan a new discovery will change the tide of war. In the basement of a nondescript building at the Pearl Harbor Navy base, one of America's secret weapons had broken the Japanese radio code. Now the listening ears of America's best cryptographers and linguists where now shifting through every message sent to the Japanese fleet, and they were now slowing piecing together Japan's plan of attack.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- You could probably tell from the last couple of chapter that America not particularly well at the beginning of WWII. The German submarines had a field day sinking ships up and down the North American Coast. From January to May 1942 about 345 allied ships were sunk, while the Germans a total of 2 U-boats. There is a reason that many of the U-boat crews called this period the Second Happy Time. On the other coast the Japanese submarines were also harassing American, Canadian, and Mexican shipping. While I couldn't find the exact number of ships that where attacked, the Japanese are credited with sinking ten ships between 1941 and 1942. The most unusual one was the Soviet Navy Sub L-16 which was lost off the coast of Alaska on October 11, 1942. _

_**In Closing-**__ Hey everyone, there is only one more chapter of groundwork and then Japan will make their move. The Aleutian Campaign was one of the most tactically complicated one of the war involving feats of engineering, and military or naval units from four countries attempting to find each other in the chronic Aleutian fog. My question for you is what aspect of the battle do you want to learn the most detail about? Do you want to know about the aircraft that made the bombing runs or the subs that prowled the sea? Do you want a focus on the land battles, or are epic sea battles more your style?_

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _Chapter 5: A New Kind of Army_- America is discovering that he doesn't have enough equipment to secure his own borders but he still begins to send troops to Alaska. Sadly they are far less than is needed to defend an area of land and sea almost are large as the Continental US. With no other choice Alaska begins to build one of the most nonconventional armies in world history. To the south the Philippians is also building their own army, one which will eventually stop the Japanese advance in its tracks._


	6. Chapter 5: Raising A New Kind Of Army

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone…yes I know I am a week late posting, but I didn't have enough time to sit down and write last week. After all, a bout with the stomach flu, caring for a roommate flat on their back from minor surgery, and a flooded apartment tend to take a lot out of a girl…But enough griping. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. A special thank you to Bookwormally and UsuiXMisakilover, your reviews made my day._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own any of the historical characters or situations described in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5- Raising a New Kind of Army**

* * *

**April 18****th**** 1942-Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**

Earlier America had dared to perform a daring air raid attacking Tokyo, Yokohama, Yokosuka, Nagoya, Kobe, and Osaka. While the actual damage to bombed facilities where superficial, it was the first time that any of the Japanese main island had been successfully attack this war. Unfortunately, the attacks had caused a different kind of damage. Reports of deaths, both military and civilian, were causing the Japanese people question their nation's military superiority. After all how could such a superior country allow itself to be bombed?

That was why the entire Japanese military was ordered to hunt for the airbase which launched the attack. There were clearly only two possible sources of the planes; they either came from Midway or Alaska. Knowing the limitations of airplane fuel, it was pretty clear that they most likely came from an unknown airbase that the America's managed to build in the Aleutian Islands. If any of the raiding airplanes crews were successfully captured alive, Japan fully intended to have them tortured until they gave up the exact location. Then Japan was going to capture that airfield so he could enjoy using it as a weapon hanging over the head of the Americans.

* * *

_**May 2**__**nd**__** 1942- Secure Bunker, Suburbs of London, England**_

The Doolittle Raid, America's first strike on the airstrike on the Japanese main island, had been a massive boost of moral. While it barely scratched Japan's industrial complex, the exercise large bombers could be launched off of an air carrier if the planes were properly modified. But most importantly it proved that Japan's home defenses where remarkably weak. Japan was a nation that claimed its isolation made it invincible, and as a result they unable to do anything but lob a few ill aimed shells at the bombers when they flew over.

Unfortunately the small victory for the allied forces had come with an even bigger cost. The majority of the America bomber crews had successfully landed in China and now the Japanese were tearing the Chinese countryside slaying any person they suspected could be aiding the airmen. Most of men had already been smuggled out of the war zone, but not before Chinese had sacrificed a lot to return those crews. America suspected that China was going to continue to suffer because they helped America kick the hornet's nest.

As much as America hated to admit it, he was not going to be able to come to China's aid. In fact, at this moment America needed external help. German U-boats decimated his civilian fleet, leaving him with no choice but to create protected convoys to shuttle his merchant fleets around the Atlantic. He soon learned that he didn't have correct type of military ships to patrol these convoys, which meant he had to go beg the British and the Canadians for some of their escorts.

It was true that growing part of both of their navies where America built ships on loan. It was also true that most of the supplies carried on the convoy ships were to fuel the allied effort, but America was suppose to be the hero and it was rather embarrassing for the hero to have to ask for help. America sighed after taking a look at the list of ships that England and graciously allowed him to use. He may have to ask for help, but he could at least give these ships some less 'girly' names.

"I mean, who names a war ship the Candytuf?"

"It is a Flower Class corvette." Canada said without bothering to look up from the paper he was reading.

"But the Candytuf? My goodness couldn't he have come up with a slightly less sissy name?" America waved his hand at the list in disgust. "And he doesn't just give the ships he built odd names. After all he renamed some of my ships things like the Fishguard, and the Empress. No one else renames them and I have been doing this lend-lease program with Brazil, France, Russia, Norway, and China."

"You know don't have take the help."

"I am going to have to name that ship something epic like Courage or maybe Fury."

"What about the Annoyance." Canada said as he folded the paper and stretched to loosen his crapped muscles.

"That would work…" America put the pen to paper writing down the list of possible new names. "But I think that I like Impulse or maybe even Ready. Maybe I will rename the Periwinkle the Restless."

"While you do that, I am going to go write some letters. I figure that it would be more efficient to send them send them back to North America on the post."

When America ignored him Canada rolled his eyes towards his brother and left the other nation to scribbling a new airplane design on the margin on the list.

* * *

_**May 14**__**th**__** 1942-Governor's Mansion kitchen, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

"Ms. Wasilla, you have a package."

Alaska looked up from the large pot that she had been scrubbing to see the postman standing at the doorway, a large parcel in his hands. It was an undignified position for a nation to be in, but it was the only job that she could get in the Governor's house hold. As the personification of the Territory of Alaska, she felt like she needed to be available when the war actually started.

"I am she." Alaska stood, wiping the bubbles from her finger her apron and took the package. It was surprisingly heavy.

"So, who is it from?" Before Alaska even had the chance to turn around the kitchen staff where already focused on the box.

"It is from a boy." One of the other girls pointed towards the return address.

"Mathew is my cousin…" Alaska said shyly, pulled the package towards her chest. "He is currently stationed in England as an officer in the Canadian Royal Army."

"Is he cute?"

"Is he single?" A maid commented with a sultry lilt to her voice.

"So are you going to open it?" The messenger boy asked.

"I think…I think I am going to save it until I get home." Around her the kitchen and cleaning staff groaned in disappointment, but Alaska had made up her mind. "I am going to save it. That way I can sit down a write him a thank you letter as soon as I open the package."

Unfortunately, Alaska soon discovered that she might not have the willpower to wait. She didn't get mail often, and she found her eyes straying towards the package at every opportunity.

"Samantha, just go home." The old housekeeper smiled in amusement. "You aren't doing us any good ogling at that package every five minutes and you can always come in an hour early tomorrow to make up for the time."

She practically ran home, the spring mud coating her boots and the hem of her skirts. Once inside her home she didn't even bother to take off her shoes, and ignored the fact that she was tracking mud through the house as she made her way to the kitchen. Fumbling, she cut open the top of the envelope with a paring knife and scanned the words.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_Alfred and Logan have told me a little bit about your current predicament. I truly hope that you can avoid Ivan's and Kiku's advances, while their offer of marriage may seem tempting at times, I do not thing they are a good match for you. I am hoping that this family heirloom can help you stand your grounded. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mathew Williams_

Alaska flipped the note over to find a few more words scrawled across the back in Canada's steady elegant script.

_P.S. Thank you for the socks and fruitcake that you and Logan sent for Christmas. Your cooking was much appreciated. As to the socks, I know that you were worried that they would be too large to wear, which was technically true but they have still proven to be very useful for holding hot water bottles. They have kept Arthur's and my toes quite warm on chilly nights._

Alaska peeled away the layers of butcher paper to find a well cared for Ross Rifle, Alaska couldn't help but smile. Was one of the first Canadian designed and built military weapons, but it had been abandoned shortly after the beginning of the Great War because it had an extraordinary rate failure. The rifle was simply too delicate for untrained use in muddy trenches. While the Ross Rifle had proven to be a death trap for the general soldier, it had become a darling among Allied snipers. If properly cared for and in the right hands there was no mass produced rifle on the planet which could compete with the Ross's accuracy.

She stroked the wooden stock, feeling the polished which only built up when a weapon like this was heavily used. Picking out the groves formed when the rifle was used in hand to hand combat, she smelled the faint sent of blood, sweat, and gun powder. She remembered how Canada had cradled this weapon when they had gone on a fall hunt. Having this rifle sitting on her lap sent a very clear message…Alaska was not alone, Canada would do everything in his power to protect her. For the first time in months Alaska was on longer afraid.

* * *

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1942- Camouflaged Fox Hole, Panay, Philippines Commonwealth**_

The United States of America was losing the fight in the Philippines. According to the few reports that they were able to get, the American forces were moving south in the hopes that they could draw a defensive line strong enough to prevent Australia from being taken. The troops lost trapped in the behind enemy lines were supposed to surrender in the hopes that they would survive long enough to fight again. It was pretty obvious that the person who gave that order didn't know the Japanese very well. The only way most of those men would ever make it back to the states would be in a coffin.

The Philippine looked up from his musing just in time to see one of the gorilla teams made up of America and Philippines soldiers who refused to surrender. It looked like they were all present and accounted for, but they seemed pretty empty handed.

"Any luck on the supplies?"

"No sir." The youth shook his head solemnly. "We accidentally blew up their supply depot."

"That is alright." The Philippines said as he shrugged his rucksack on and started into the jungle. "There are plenty of other Japanese bases to raid."

America had said repeatedly that it was impossible to create a gorilla army that could withstand the Japanese on slot…he was determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

_**May 23**__**th**__** 1942-Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

"Ms…" The Governor Ernest Gruening glanced down at his page of notes, then back up to the simply dressed young woman standing before him. "Samantha Wasilla, do you know why you have been called her?"

"No, sir." The woman, no girl, responded quietly, her shoulders slightly hutched as though she was convinced that she was about to get fired…or hit. Ernest did his best to push the last thought out of his head and continued the interview.

"You have been called because when I asked the State department for a suggestion for a translator for a top secret project and they suggest you." As he spoke the girl cheeks began to turn pink with embarrassment. "Do you know why the State Department would hold you in such high regard?"

For a few moments Ernest was convinced that the child wouldn't be able to speak, but then she swallowed and spoke with remarkable clarity. "I have been involved in a number of translation projects for United States of America's Bureau of Indian Affairs, sir."

"What languages can you translate?" Marvin, the army major sent to consult on the project, lead forward in his seat indicating his peaked interest.

"I am fluent in fourteen native Alaskan languages and dialects, as well as, Russian, sir."

"If you are so qualified, why are you working in my kitchens?" Ernest half chuckled, the look on the girls face at his supposed joke instantly made him regret the question.

"I am a single woman of mixed ethnicity." Her eyes flickered around the room like a caged animal before once again landing on the floor. "Regardless of my educational background or skill set, there is a noticeable lack of job opportunities for people like me."

"How old are you?" Ernest asked to change the subject.

"According to my records I am 24 years old." Alaska tried her best not to smirk slightly at her own words. She was pretty sure that neither of the men would believe that she was well over a hundred.

"According to your records?" The major pushed.

"I was born in the bush, so the exact dates of my birth are not know." Alaska didn't make eye contact. What she was about to say wasn't exactly a lie, but it also didn't pertain to her. "It is a fairly common among a large percentage of the Alaskan population, especially among those who were young during the 1918 flu pandemic."

"The flu pandemic killed adults at a much higher rate than children. As a result Alaska was left with massive amounts of orphans." Ernest explained to the outsider. It took a few moments but the light of realization reached Major Marston's eyes.

"I am very sorry for your loss, ma'am."

"I have been an orphan for most of my life, sir." Alaska didn't meet the soldier's eyes, but also didn't allow her voice to quaver. "I have more than gotten use to it. I was luckier than most…I have a network of aunts, uncles, and cousins. They mainly live in Canada or the States, but they have made sure that I would never face the world completely alone. While there have been many lean times, I have never starved, nor have I ever lacked a roof over my head."

"If the majority, if not all, your relatives live in Canada, why did you simply not move there?"

"Because, Alaska is my home…" Her words were so quiet that the men could barely hear them, but her eyes made up for her voice. As Governor Gruening stared into Alaska's penetrating black eyes, he could sense that there was something deeper that she was not telling him. At the same time he couldn't help but trust her completely.

* * *

"I have been on the coast of Alaska. I know that the United States Army doesn't have the resources to protect it, but I think that the Territory of Alaska does. The trick will be organizing a, for lack of a better term, a tundra army that will be able to defend their own communities."

As he spoke Major Marvin Marston could help but stare at the young woman sitting across from him at the table. Marvin had been head over heels for few women in his lifetime, and he knew this feeling was different. It was far different then the desire for romance, and far deeper than infatuation. After a moment he realized that he was feeling loyalty. For some reason, he had a strong desire to fight or even die to protect this woman…

"I think…I think that this plan will work."

…and when she spoke he believed that anything was possible.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The United States consistently discounted the value of military forces organized in the territories. The US military refused to send supplies into the Philippines to support the gorilla units because nearby military officials didn't believe that such a force could exist. A similar disregarded was given to the home guard unit organized in Alaska. It was not until 2000, that the United States officially recognized members Alaskan Territorial Guard as WWII veterans even though many of the unpaid volunteers did participate in combat and search and rescue operations. _

_**In Closing**__- Did you enjoy it? If you did I would love to hear from you? If you didn't I would love to hear how I could improve._

_**Next Week's Chapter-**_ Chapter 6: Like Ghosts Through The Fog-_Every war has a tipping point. The Battle of Midway was the first battle when the American Forces stopped the Japanese in their tracks. Unfortunately, things are not going so well to the north. The Battle of Dutch Harbor will show just how powerless Alaska is against a Japanese attack. _


	7. Chapter 6: Like Ghosts Through the Fog

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post. Turns out fieldwork eats up a pretty big segment of my life, which means that I am going to have to post chapters every other week rather than every week for a while. I will do my best to make the chapters that I do post a bit longer to compensate. Well onto the thank you. Thank you Bookwormally and UsuiXMisakilover. It really means a lot for you two to take the time out of your schedules and give such thoughtful reviews. Thank you. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…or an air carrier…or any historical features._

* * *

**Chapter 6- Like Ghosts through the Fog**

* * *

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1942- USS Yorktown, Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**_

This wasn't Alfred's first time seeing an air carrier. It wasn't even the first time that he was going to ship out on one, but that didn't matter. The ship was still massive and it still took is breath away. Even as he stared, nagging voice on the back of his mind had to admit to that it was truly amazing what a few days and a couple thousand buckets of paint could to do.

Less than a week ago the U.S.S. Yorktown had limped into port. The damage from the Battle of the Coral Sea was so significant that her officers estimated that it would take over two months to get her fully refitted for battle. Admiral Nimitz gave them three days. Every available man at Pearl Harbor was pulled in for the refit, and while the paint was still drying, they had made the deadline. Now she was preparing to steam north to Midway to the teeth of the Japanese navy.

The U.S.S. Yorktown the lead ship and namesake for the Yorktown class air carrier. She and her two sisters, the Enterprise and the Wasp, where designed were designed in the late thirties when there was barely a rumble of war in Europe and Japan was focused on their invasion of China. As a result these ships were limited to the size constraints dictated by the Washington Naval Treaty. That said they packed a lot into the allowed length and tonnage.

The three sister ships were also rapidly becoming the workhorses of the fleet. After bombing of Pearl Harbor, the Pacific fleet had been crippled. Under normal circumstances, the weakened fleet would have been strengthened by bringing in ships from the Atlantic fleet. That tactic would prove impossible because of German submarine attacks. Instead America decided to create a new form a naval battle. No longer would they rely on guns on heavily armored cruisers be use to pound the enemy into dust. Instead, America would attack the enemy with planes from the air carriers.

"Can I help you sir?" The young petty officer was looking at Alfred with a high level of suspicion in his eyes.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the ship." America apologized, but that just seemed to make the navy man more nervous so he changed his tactic. "I am a new transfer so I wanted to get a good look at her before I ship out."

The kid visibly relaxed. "Well, sir, you got stationed to the best of the fleet. Papers?"

America reached in his pocket and fished out his orders, then handed them to the officer. "This should be everything."

"Thank you…Lt. Jones. Everything looks like they are in order." The petty officer handed back the thick stack of papers and gave a neat salute to new superior. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No…" Then America thought better of himself. "I take that back. Can you give me some directions on how to get to the bridge?"

* * *

It took him twenty minutes to find the bridge. It turns out that the while the Petty Officer was a suitable guard dog for the ship, his drawing skills were severely lacking. Alfred had followed the instructions to the letter, and ended up in the kitchen…twice. On the second time they stewards had felt so badly for the new officer that one of them actually personally brought him up to the bridge and dropped him off in front of the door. Taking a deep breath pushed the door open and entered the chaos of a bridge busily preparing to set sail.

"Can I help you, sir?" The officer had to be in his late twenties, maybe even early thirties which made him a bit older than the majority of the ships company. His voice made Alfred realize that the bridge was suddenly quiet and most of the younger officers were currently staring at him.

"I have been ordered to report to Admiral Fletcher." America said trying to regain his composure.

"May I see your order, sir?" The officer asked with sharp efficiently. He quickly scanned the list of orders, when he reached the bottom he looked up with something a kin to respect was starting to seep into his eyes. "Alright, leave your duffle here and we will make sure that it makes it to your berth. If you would follow me, I will present you to the admiral."

"Thank you." America said with relief.

The officer clearly had been stationed on the carrier for a while. He walked with the strong step of a person who was use to having the deck swaying beneath his feet. He also had no problem navigating the maze of corridors, ladders, and hatches to get to his desired destination. In less than five minutes later they had arrived at a door with a highly polished name plate. The officer rapped on the door sharply with his hand.

"Who is it?" A voice from inside the door said sharply.

"Lt. Short." The officer replied crisply. "I am bringing a Lt. Jones. His orders indicate that he was to report to you upon his arrival to the ship."

"Send him in." The voice said a bit less gruffly.

"Yes sir." Lt. Short indicated that America should enter the Admiral's stateroom with a slight nod of the head he and a smile. Apparently Alfred looked a little nervous because when he passed Short said quietly. "You will do fine."

The Rear Admiral's stateroom was tiny by the standards of a land dweller only being the size of a living room. But on a ship, it was an extravagant use of space. The room was dominated by a large conference table which was spread with maps and charts. On the far side of the room was a heavy wooden desk stacked with neat piles of in going and outgoing reports. Behind the paperwork sat Rear Admiral Frank Jack Fletcher. While the man looked like a fit but average mild aged man, he was the first allied admiral to lead an offensive against the Japanese forces and to win the battle.

"Lt. Alfred F. Jones reporting for duty, sir." America stated as he snapped to a crisp salute.

"At ease." At the Admiral's instruction America shifted into precise 'at ease' position, which caused a slight glint of amusement show in the man's eyes. "I will admit that I have been expecting you, though with all of the red tape that surrounds your deployment to the Yorktown I did expect you to be a bit older."

"I look a lot younger than I actually am, sir." America stated, his eyes calmly staring forward.

"Really?" The Admiral's raised an eyebrow. "Because it cause it seems that some high up people pulled a whole lot of strings to get you here."

"Admiral, I am here because we are preparing to draw a line in the sand." America met the decorated naval officer eyes with confidence. "This will be a daring mission, a dangerous mission, but I believe that this will be the battle which will change the tide of the war. But in order for a meaningful change to happen the Navy needs a better understanding of how the air carrier functions under fire."

"And you are the best person for that job?" The bite of sarcasm was just barely audible in the admiral's voice.

"I am one of the very best, sir, and I am also on the design team for the newest class of carrier escort vessels. I hope that we can use these new vessels to complement the carrier's strengths as well as compensate for any inherent weaknesses, sir." America could technically add the fact that he was several time stronger than any normal man, had better eyesight, and was practically immortal, but that information was pretty classified.

"Well Lieutenant, your orders are pretty clear. You have clearance to enter all sections of the vessel and to observe efficacy of our battle protocols." Admiral Fletcher's voice indicated that he was not pleased with the current arrangement. "That said you will stay out of the way of ships work. If you ever prevent the normal functioning of my vessel, you will find yourself stationed on Midway Island for the extent of the battle."

"You won't even know I am here."

"I am counting on that." Admiral Fletcher was clearly wrapping up the conversation, and his fingers were starting to sort through the piles of paperwork in front of him. Finally he nodded towards the door. "Ensign Simmons will show you to your bunk. Dismissed."

The ensign had already stationed himself by the exit. With little more than a curt greeting he headed off into the ship. The young man only looked over his shoulder occasionally in order to make sure that America was keeping up. He was…barely.

"Ensign Simons have you been station on the Yorktown very long?" America in the hope it might slow his guide down.

"Yes Sir."

"Have any kids?" America tried again.

"No Sir."

"Do you have any hobbies?" Ensign Simons gave Alfred a blank look, so America tried to explain. "You know things that you do when you are off duty….for fun?"

"That would be against regulations sir."

Alfred could tell that this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

_**June 3**__**rd**__** 1942-**_ _**Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

The military claimed that they had broken Japan's radio code. Alaska didn't know if she should trust them. It was a view that was also held by the top Naval officer in the Alaskan area Rear Admiral Robert Alfred Theobald. While the higher ups warned that the Japan would begin to attack Alaska by attacking the islands at the end of the Aleutians, Admiral Theobald held the opinion that Japan would start by attacking the most valuable military position in the island chain, Dutch Harbor. Instead of moving ships of Task Force 8 to intercept the Japanese fleet at Attu, he moved them south of Dutch harbor to lay a trap there. On the afternoon of June 3rd it appeared Admiral Theobald made the correct bet.

* * *

Alaska might have been isolated, but that didn't mean she was immune to trouble. On the contrary, she seemed particularly prone to disasters. She had long learned to live with the constant migraines cause by earthquakes, the open sores caused by volcanoes. She knew the vertigo of tsunami and the pink stinging burns of forest fires. She had even experienced the blacken skin and numbness that came when the winter overwhelmed a community bring a killing freeze. She knew those types of pain as intimately as she knew her own skin. Now Alaska was feeling something very different.

"Samantha." The voice was familiar. It belonged to one of the governor's cooks, Tasha. The woman who had to be in her sixties that spoke with a thick Russian accent. "Samantha I need you to tell me what is wrong."

"It hurts." Alaska tried to place herself, and realized that she was outside the kitchen door by the wood pile. She must have collapsed trying to make her way back into the kitchen.

"What hurts, dear?" Tasha tried to sooth.

"My arm…." When Alaska breathed she tasted ash. "My right arm…hurts."

Hurt probably the wrong word. Agony would probably be a better one. It was like she being torn apart. Like an outside force was trying to amputate her right arm without the use of any pain medication. And the blood smearing the kindly cook's hands probably meant that there was significant physical damage accompanying the sensation.

"Carol, go get a doctor, we need one now." The voice was sharp with authority. "Samantha, I need you to stay awake for me."

Alaska was too far gone to listen. As her vision faded into black her senses were swallowed by events occurring hundreds of miles away. Her nose was filled with sent of blood and smoke, her skin crackled under the heat of flames, and her ears were deafened by the roar of fire. Her last thought was 'so this is what is like to be bombed.'

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942- Bridge of the U.S.S. Yorktown, South of Midway Island**_

America had been shoveling down his lunch when the battle stations were called. He had been it in the officer's mess with several of the airplane crews. Eating with the pilots became his normal routine, ever since Lt. Wallace Short had discovered that Alfred wasn't fitting in well with the deck officers. The entire table went silent listening to the orders, then as one they all filed out to the flight ready room. Alfred was about ready to follow them, when he was called to the bridge.

"Captain, I know the price but I also know we are not going to get a second chance. I agree with Admiral Nimitz on this order we have to act now."

It was the first words that America heard when he entered the bridge. The only reason he did was his super human hearing because Admiral Fletcher's voice was so low it was practically a hiss. Well it appears something interesting is going on, America thought as he made a bee line towards the corner of the map table that the Admiral and the ship's captain had claimed.

"What is going on?" America tried to ask as politely as possible.

"All three air carriers are preparing to launch all of their aircraft. We are going to catch the Japs by surprise and send them to the bottom." Admiral Fletcher said without missing a beat.

"Then what is the problem?" America asked clearly sensing that there was something that the admiral wasn't saying.

"Range." Captain Buckmaster said quietly.

"What?"

"The range of the aircraft we are sending." Buckmaster elaborated. "The Japanese on edge of our deployment radius, beyond it for a few aircraft, we are going to have fuel challenges."

"So even if the planes successfully attack the Japanese fleet, they are not going to have the fuel to make it home."

"Pretty much." Buckmaster replied gentle. "But we don't have much of a choice. The Japanese ships out number us. The Japanese have more planes and much more experienced pilots. We have one and only advantage, surprise. If we lose the surprise, we will lose this battle, we will probably lose one or more of the carriers, but most of all we will lose the Pacific."

"You are only brought into this conversation because we hope that you will take this into account when you design the next series of aircraft carriers groups." Admiral Fletcher added.

"Sir, requesting to observe proceedings from the flight deck."

"Stay out of the way of the flight crews." Buckmaster ordered.

"Will do sir." America said with a sharp salute.

It took only a few minutes to trough down to the flight ready room. It appeared that the fight crews had just finished their briefing and that they were already heading up the planes. America ran upward to try to catch up. He barely did.

"Wallace…" America said just loud enough to be heard. "Good luck."

Lt. Short nodded in gave America a thumbs up, then continued the long walk to his Dauntless. Shortly after the thrum of airplane propellers causes the air to vibrate and the Fifth Search Bomber Squad took to the sky. America was staring at the empty deck, knowing that most of the friends he had made over the last week and a half were not going to return.

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942-Govenor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

Alaska woke in a panic with an intense pain seared through her right arm. "Alfred! I am being bombed again. Japan is here they are bombing Dutch Harbor."

"Shhh…" Alaska assumed that the voice came from the same person who was gently stroking her hair.

"Alfred, Alfred where are you?" Alaska couldn't help but whimper. "You promised Papa that you would always protect me…"

"Shhh, it is okay. We are not going to let anything else hurt you." The female voice tried to keep her voice calm. "Go get the doctor now!"

There was the sound of feet running across wooden floors, and then slower heavier step returning down the hallway. After a few moments, there was a warm calloused hand at her wrist. Suddenly there was a small biting plain in her left arm. She tried to fight it, but couldn't.

"Ms. Wasilla, we are going to giving you something to help you sleep." A male voice soothed.

"They are bombing Dutch Harbor again…"

"Samantha, go back to sleep."

For some reason Alaska couldn't stop herself from obeying.

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942- Bridge of the U.S.S. Morris, South of Midway Island**_

America shivered. It wasn't because he was cold. No, the summer sun had done a pretty good job drying his uniform leaving it slightly stiffened with sea salt. He was shaking because of the things that were unfolding in front of him. One of his ships was wounded, possibly mortally, on the horizon was a tall pillar of smoke caused the flames at the bombed out Midway military base. Now the admiral was probably on one of the Cruisers, while the captain on board one of the destroyers trying to stabilize the situation, and America was stuck being a spectator as the final stage of the battle were being played out.

America had to keep on telling himself that this damage was minor compared to what the enemy had suffered in the last six hours. During the initial attack three aircraft carriers had been taken out. It had been at a high price, nearly every torpedo plane had been taken out by Japanese Zeros and not one managed to successfully make a torpedo hit, but they had created a distraction. A distraction that the dive bombers took full advantage of screaming and launching their payloads across a flight deck covered in half loaded planes, fuel barrels, and ammunition. Within five minutes the carriers lit like a roman candle and the remaining American pilots fought their way homeward thinking that the battle had been won.

Unfortunately war was rarely that simple. The Japanese had not sent three carriers, they had sent four. The remaining carrier sent out its own planes in order to sniff out the America fleet. They found the Yorktown. The Japanese bombs torn holes in the flight deck, but it was the torpedoes which had caused the bulk of the damage. Now the ship was threatening to capsize and the Enterprise and the Hornet bombers were winging their way towards the last target.

"You better blow that last Japanese carrier to Kingdom Come." America whispered to the sky.

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942-Govenor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

It was nearly ten and the sky was painted in the blues and oranges of a clear summers evening. It was one of the things that Ernest Gruening never fully gotten use to. While he was Governor of the Territory of Alaska, he wasn't from the state. He was born in New York City, a place which was a polar opposite of the 'Final Frontier.' Growing up he had been a good student, going to Harvard then Harvard Medical School. He had forsaken that to follow his passion of journalism. He had a rewarding career as a writer, but somehow it never seemed to be enough. He wanted to do something more for his country, and he found a way through the New Deal.

Through the depression Ernest worked to try to improve conditions in America's Territories first in an office job stateside, then on the ground in Puerto Rico. After nearly a decade he was asked to join the Alaska International Highway Commission which was trying to build a land route connecting Alaska with the rest of the United States. A year later President Roosevelt requested that he became the Governor of the Territory of Alaska. But all that experience never prepared him for this current moment…

"Who are you…Who are you really?" Ernest never meant to ask the question, but the words spilled unbidden from his mouth. Fortunately, he didn't get the panicked or offended reaction from the assistant cook. In fact she almost looked relieved, almost like a great burden had been lifted from her slight shoulders.

"Perhaps the better question would be what I am." A shadow of a smile crossed her lips. "I am Alaska?"

"What?"

"I am the personification of the territory of Alaska."

"But…" It wasn't that Ernest didn't believe her, for some reason he believed her completely. "But how is that even possible?"

"I do not know. But in my defense I am an incredibly young nation. By most standards I am still only an infant, and I have spent most of my existence in nearly complete isolation."

The statement 'only an infant' stuck out in his mind. It made sense. If there were personifications of nations than they would have to be extraordinarily long lived. Some like China must have existed for over a thousand years. This brought up the question, just how old was Alaska.

"How old…"

"Approximately two hundred, my beginnings are a bit hazy." The woman stated in a relax tone that most people would use to comment on the weather, or perhaps on the color of a passing persons dress.

"About the same age as same age as the United States."

"He is a bit older, but not by much. Almost all of the original American Colonies, from Canada and I in the north to Chile and Argentina at the southern tip, we are all roughly the same age in the scale that nations think in."

"What…What was it like?"

"Russia was cruel at first. He practically enslaved much of my native population. Things got so bad that that time is known as the First Great Death because so many were wiped out by forced servitude, massacres, or disease. But after that…I have to admit I had one of the best childhoods of the North American Territories. Russia learned how to become a very good Papa. He encouraged me to develop my own culture. To cultivate language skills, art, my own government.

"Unfortunately, I didn't grow up fast enough. I was in a very sensitive stage in my development when British Columbia began to encroach on my territories. Knowing that Russian Empire didn't have the resources to protect me from England if they really wanted me, he arranged to sell me to the United States at a price that he couldn't refuse. The United States accepted and went from being the crowned jewel of the Russian Empire to the first piece of the America one.

"Things under America haven't always been easy. Honestly I kind of feel like I have been trapped in limbo ever since I changed hands. That is partially because America pretty much forgets I exist most of the time, but is mostly because I have faced some extra ordinary challenges. So far this century I have seen one of the world's volcanic eruptions and some of its largest earthquakes. My shores have been racked by tsunamis and arctic hurricanes. My people have died from devastating epidemics and lived in poverty caused by the economy manipulated by the whims of the states. But regardless of all those problems Alaska…I have grown stronger."

The narrative made matched with the history he had read in the books. It was from a different perspective, but it matched. But it didn't answer his question of how all of this was even possible. "Where do you come from?"

"Again, I don't have a good answer. As far as I can tell…." The young women got a very distant look in her eyes, almost as though straining to see something a great distance away.

"What is going on out there?"

"The…the air corp. forced the air carriers out into the ocean, and the fog blew in. Now a few of the Japanese planes are lost. As they run out of fuel they call frantically for help, but no one can help." The faraway look faded away and she locked eyes with him. "There planes are dropping into the ocean like stones. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, now things make sense…" Things were starting to slowly click together in Ernest mind. "Why were you so upset about those planes? They those Japs were your enemy and they just attacked you."

"I hate hearing people drown." Alaska looked up with black desolate eyes.

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942- Deck of the U.S.S. Morris, South of Midway Island **_

The Yorktown had stubbornly refused to sink, and now the rumor that she was going to be salvageable was rippling through the fleet. Captain Buckmaster was organizing a crew of about two hundred men and officers to go back aboard to make repairs. While they worked, the eight small destroyers would do their best to protect the larger vessel from any Japanese threat then tow her to Pearl Harbor for repair.

The salvage attempt would begin the following morning and America suspected that Captain Buckmaster wouldn't have a hard time getting people to help with the effort. For one thing, even though this was first voyage for many of the crew they were still incredibly loyal to their ship. This loyalty was only increased by the ships determination to stay at the ocean's surface.

Then there was the fact that the destroyers were currently stuffed to the gills with people. These types of ships could comfortably carry a crew of about a hundred people. The U.S.S. Morris took on just over five hundred of the Yorktown's roughly two thousand crew members. In short there were now just over six hundred people crammed into every spare nook and cranny that this tin can had to offer.

It was getting rather claustrophobic below decks. Seeking America found his way to the upper deck. It was still filled with people, but the sky above gave the allusion of calm. He wandered looking for a quiet spot to think. Instead of finding one America found young sandy haired man. The kid was staring at the sea with such desperation, that he began to worry of the sailor's health. Alfred made his way to a spot next to the kid on the railing and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing?" At America's words the kid looked up spooked.

"Waiting, sir." The youth said, his eyes refocused somewhere on the horizon. "Just waiting."

"For what?"

"For my brother's plane to come back." The young man admitted quietly.

For a few moments America was speechless. "I am sure that someone would let you know if it did show up."

"Probably, but still…still someone should keep an eye out for his plane. Someone needs to keep looking for him….I…" The last word was choked off.

"Go get some sleep." America said softly, with a hand on the youth's shoulders. For a moment he looked like he wanted to protest, but America quieted him a few more words. "I will keep the watch."

The boy didn't leave, but true to his promise America stayed. He took up a lookout at the bow of the ship, eyes scanning the endless expanse of stars. He felt sorry for the poor boy. While it was the possibility that there was the possibility that his brother could still be alive, that his plane managed to find its way to one of the other carriers or managed to land at airstrip at midway, it was doubtful. The painful truth was most of the planes, most of those boys, would never return. The sea had buried them in coffins made of broken planes, scattering them amongst Japanese air carriers they fought so hard to sink.

Such was the cost of war.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- May historian now consider the Battle of Midway to be the most pivotal battle of WWII, and many naval historian consider it one of the most pivotal naval battles ever fought. In one day the U.S. successfully destroyed four of Japans six air carriers. But the battle came at an incredible cost just over one hundred and fifty planes were shot down or ran out of fuel over the Pacific. Squadrons from the Yorktown and Enterprise suffered casualties as high a seventy-five percent. None of the Hornet's torpedo planes returned. _

_**End Note**__-So what did you think? Really, I would like to hear from you._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Chapter 7: The Burning of Churches_-Alaska comes to term with her entrance into the war, America adopts a scorched earth policy when evacuating the Aleut people from the Aleutian Island, and Japan does not take the defeat well._


	8. Chapter 7: The Burning of Churches

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, time for a new chapter, but before I do I would like to give a shot out to bookwormally and UsuiXMisakilover. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. It really means a lot._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own hetalia, an air carrier, or any failed military plans…though I really wish I was currently in Alaska…they have much nicer summers…_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Burning of Churches**

* * *

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1942-**__**Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

He had underestimated his enemy.

Only a few weeks ago he had been preparing for a two prong attack that would force America out of the Pacific for once and for all. The larger of the two prongs would capture Midway which would allow Japan easy access to the Hawaiian Island chain. The second force would move north and prepare the way for the invasion of Aleutians.

It was an attack that involved the most trusted and very best naval officers and pilots that the nation could offer. The core was made up of men and ships who had won their nation's admiration by crippling the American fleet at Pearl Harbor just six months prior. They were sent to sea on May 27, the anniversary or the Japanese victory against the Russians nearly forty years ago, in the hopes that this special date would insure victory against the American forces. It turned out that even channeling Japan's greatest naval victory was not enough to win this battle.

Somehow the Americans had been prepared for the sneak attack. They had laid a trap, but their trap was so small that they should not have been able to inflict such massive damage. After all the Japanese fleet outnumbered the America on by at least four fold. Unfortunately there was one aspect of American culture that Japan had failed to realize. He had underestimated his enemy's ability to instill loyalty in his soldiers and his own soldiers were now realizing the fact that there was another country capable of a samurai spirit.

The American pilots had flown into the teeth of his navy's guns, and they did not deviate. It was clear that they suffered astronomical casualties, but they had accomplished their mission. Those pilots had sunk four carriers in one day. Now he was going to have to pull the two mini carriers off the Alaskan Coast to protect the remnant of his fleets retreat and delaying the invasion of Alaska for a few days.

Contemplating new series of problems Japan sipped the cup of tea and wished for something stronger.

* * *

_**June 5**__**th**__**, 1942- Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

It was a quarter to five in the morning. If he was stateside, it would still be dark outside but Juneau it was already morning. Governor Ernest Gruening sat in his study trying to make sense of his current situation. There was a lot to process, especially since the fact that there was a personification of the territory he was appointed to govern went against everything that had ever learned in medical school. Yet, he believed her. He couldn't say why, but he knew that she spoke the truth and it made him wonder what other mysteries the universe held that hadn't been exposed to yet.

There was a soft knock at the door and Ernest looked up from the blank sheet of paper that he had been staring at for the last hour. He was a bit surprised that someone was awake at that hour, but that surprise quickly subsided when the door opened revealing a thin pale girl with one arm in a sling.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ernest asked as he waved Alaska towards a waiting chair.

"As well as can be expected…we knew that this was going to happen soon or later so I did my best to prepare for it." Alaska said as she absent mindedly rubbed at the thick bandages holding her right arm in place. "I just didn't expect it to be that painful. I mean, how do nations go through this ever few years?"

"Human memory is short."

"True, still, it is painful for humans too. As a nation I feel pain when attacked, but bury members of my family, I don't die." Alaska admitted bitterly.

"There are some things worth dying for."

"What do we do next?" Alaska asked softly.

Ernest put down the pen he had playing with and answered levelly. "According to the plans, we will evacuate the Aleutians. America simply doesn't have the infrastructure to defend it, and by evacuating the Aleuts we can minimize the deaths of innocent people."

* * *

_**June 5**__**th**__**, 1942- Deck of the U.S.S. Morris, South of Midway Island**_

In the light of a new day America had to admit, that fleet had come out of the battle very well. Yes, they had lost close to 150 planes, and yes, they had lost close to 230 lives, but compared to the damage inflicted on the Japanese those numbers were a drop in the bucket. The American fleet managed to sink four Japanese carriers and one cruiser as well as countless aircraft, without losing a single ship.

Things were even looking up for the one American vessel badly damaged in the battle. The salvage work on the Yorktown was progressing. The ship was still listing to starboard, but the roll was becoming less pronounced. In a few more days it looked like the she would be stable enough to be towed back to Pearl Harbor by her destroyer escorts. After a month or two of dry dock repairs she would be back into fighting form.

As America looked across the deck men busy at work, he couldn't help a broad smile. Just like at Valley Forge, the American forces had been face with a military force that was far superior. That said, America suspected that his navy had just crossed their version of the Delaware River. Once his nation realized this, there was going to be nothing that would stop them from winning this war.

* * *

_**June 6**__**th**__**, 1942-**_ _**Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

The American's were looking for him. Japan could feel it. They were searching Aleutians in the hope that would stubble upon the Japanese fleet. Still both nations knew that Alaska was never one of America's defense priorities. If America really cared about that territory, then he would have taken some significant actions to secure its waters and reinforce the defense forces. He failed to do the first, and stationed a few ancient destroyers that had out lived their usefulness.

Those destroyers were focused their attention on the wrong place. They were trolling the waters around Dutch Harbor expecting Japan to attack the same place twice. Unfortunately for the Americans, Japan wasn't planning an attack, he was planning an invasion. That invasion began today.

On a map Kiska, looked like an unassuming piece of rock, but it was the largest island in a cluster called the Rat Islands. The cluster was practically uninhabited. The only people being some men assigned to a small weather station. Early that morning the Japanese invasion force snuck up on the base.

Japan felt warm sensation of being added to. As he glanced at his watch Japan could not stop the small but smug grin cross his lips. The Japanese attack force had just secured the weather station of Kiska. The Japanese Empire was now one island larger.

* * *

_**June 6**__**th**__**, 1942- Deck of the U.S.S. Morris, South of Midway Island **_

The air smelled like death…Apparently a Japanese submarine had been following them for over a day. Less than an hour ago that Japanese sub had attacked leaving a trail of carnage in its wake. There was now blood and men in the water and the Morris was too far away to assist with the rescue…not that there was much to rescue.

The destroyer the U.S.S. Hammann had violently broken into two and sank before the fleet process the fact that they were under attack. As far as anyone could tell the Japanese had a lucky shot. The one of the submarines torpedoes hit the armory and the Hammann was torn apart by its own store of depth charges. In less than four minutes almost every trace of the ship had disappeared beneath the waves taking a large amount of the crew with it. May of the crewmen who were plucked from the water were so mangled by the explosion that the doctors didn't expect them to survived the night.

America looked up from the railing at the other patient who was not expected to survive the night. The Yorktown had been hit by at least one Japanese torpedo and she was taking on water below decks. After her crew dedicated hours trying to save her, the coming night forced her men to give up. The whole fleet now knew that the Yorktown was doomed.

* * *

_**June 7**__**th **__**1942-**_ _**Deck of the U.S.S. Morris, South of Midway Island**_

The pink fingers of dawn were just starting to paint the clouds above and Alfred started to feel his eyes trying to drift closed. He rolled his stiff shoulders, stretched, and leaned back into the rail. He was keeping vigil over a fatally wounded vessel, and he was determined that her passing would not go unnoticed.

"Coffee, sir?" The steward's simple question pulled Alfred into the current moment.

"Yes." Alfred gratefully curved his fingers around the warm white ceramic of the mug. The heat reminded him that the night was kind of chilly. "Thank you."

The steward took a good look at him, then gazed out at the Yorktown. "She is going down, isn't she?"

"Yes." Alfred admitted quietly. Not knowing what to say in reply, the steward left Alfred in with his thoughts.

Below decks Alfred could hear the U.S.S. Morris waking up, her men going about their daily tasks, the refugees from the Yorktown trying to make themselves useful. Life was moving forward, but Alfred's eyes were locked on the horizon. The U.S.S. Yorktown was losing its fight the sea and finally succumbed to its injuries. With one final shudder it turned on its side and disappeared beneath the gentle waves the final sacrifice in the battle to save the Pacific.

"You will not be forgotten." Alfred whispered to the sea. Then he turned pushing through the throngs of men who had gathered to watch the Yorktown's final moments to find an open bunk.

* * *

_**June 7**__**th**__**, 1942-Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

If Alaska thought losing Kiska was painful, loosing Attu was a hundred times worse. Kiska was an isolated island, whose only economic importance lay with the yearly fox hunt. The only military importance was Kiska held was the meteorological information that the small weather team transmitted four times a day.

The island of Attu, on the other hand, was home to a thriving little community and had been for thousands of years. Samantha had visited the far island only six times during her long life. But each time she was always impressed by the life of the place. Even as she breathed through the waves of pain she could see almost see the small brightly painted houses cradled beneath tundra showed volcanic peaks. She could see the little church, and harbor with it eclectic collection of boats and skiffs. She could not imagine what the residence must be going through now.

Alaska had woken up screaming when she lost Kiska, but she could no longer afford to admit her pain now. The Governor had worked too hard to get her into this briefing, for her to ruin it. So as the officials talked about the current crisis, Alaska kept her head down attempting to seem focused on the notes that she was taking, while trying to prevent herself from bleeding all over the place.

"The radioman stationed at Attu got out a message indicating that the Japanese were coming. We have been trying to reestablish contact, but so far all attempts have failed." The young officer said, his voice shaking slightly.

"So we are forced to assume that Attu has fallen to the Japanese." As the Governor spoke Alaska desperately wanted to add that they could do more than assume. All I have to do is look at her hand and they could know that Japan had captured her island and is currently holding her citizens hostage.

"Yes, sir." The officer said demurely.

"What step are we going to take next?" The Governor spoke softly.

"We are going to have to evacuate the rest of the Aleutians. We cannot allow additional civilian populations to be captured by the Japanese."

* * *

_**June 12**__**th**__**, 1942-**_ _**Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

While many Alaskan communities had been preparing for the possibility of being evacuated since they received report of the Bombing of Pearl Harbor, it turns out that the federal government had not made the same type of preparations.

The first problem was the fact that no one knew who had jurisdiction over that type of evacuation. Some thought if fell under the responsibility of the Division of Territories and Island Possessions, because they were in charge of governing US territories. Some thought it should be the Office of Indian Affairs, because the population who would be moved was primarily Aleut. The Fish and Wildlife Service held the opinion that they should lead because the evacuation would badly affect the fur seal harvest, a harvest which was very profitable for the government.

As the three government bodies arguing and at least two islands already captured by the Japanese, the military decided to move forward on its own. The Navy ship began to appear in harbors and people were forced to move out of their homes into fishing tents on the beach. Then town was burned with most of the residents belongings still inside. They Navy didn't stop at burning private residences. They also burned the schools, the community centers, and the churches. They did their best to leave nothing standing which a Japanese invader could use for shelter.

The evacuations happened so quickly, that most residences didn't have a chance to grab the carefully packed supplies they had put away just in case they had to evacuate. Instead From the boats and the beaches people of the Aleutians were forced to watch as their entire existence, their lives, their hope went up in smoke.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The USS Morris was named in honor of Commodore Charles Morris and is amongst the most decorated ships of WWII with fifteen battle stars and an American Defense Service Medal. She was a Sims-class destroyer commissioned in 5 March 1940. Initially she joined the North Atlantic Patrol to protect American shipping from German Submarines as the flag ship of Destroyer Squadron 2. That changed with the bombing of Pearl Harbor, America needed the Morris to face the rising Japanese threat. _

_At the time she was one of the most advance ships in the fleet and the only destroyer with fire control radar. Tacticians believed that that radar system would help the Morris defend the air carriers it escorted from aerial attack. It didn't take long for the system to be tested. At the Battle of Coral Sea she successfully shot down at least one plane and damaged a few others while protecting the carriers Yorktown and Lexington. She was damaged in the engagement, but still pulled alongside the mortally wounded Lexington taking on five hundred survivors. An action she would repeat with the Yorktown when it was severely damaged at the Battle of Midway and the Hornet at the battle of the Santa Cruz Islands. _

_After the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands, the Morris found itself without a carrier to protect. So the US Navy decided to send it to protect a more stationary target. The Morris was sent north to push the Japanese fleet out of the Aleutians…_

_**End Note**__- So what did you think? Really I want to hear from you. Also if you can't wait until the next chapter to see Canada fight, you can look up my collection of short stories called 'The Boy with the Ice Eyes and Other Circumpolar Tales.' I just posted a chapter in which Canada shows off his sniping skills._

_**Next Chapter**__- _No Island, Town, or Rock-_ Japan is setting up fortifications in the Aleutians, but America refuses to admit that Alaska has been invaded. Finally he the grants the Alaskan Territory the authority to defensed itself. By then Japan is emboldened enough to start attacking Canadian targets._


	9. Chapter 8: No Island, Town, or Rock

_**Author's Note-**__Hey everyone, I know there has been a lot of set up in this story, but that exposition is coming to an end. From this point on, pretty much every chapter has some type of military action. It is impossible to go to detail attack in the Aleutian Campaign, so if you this subject has peaked your interest let me know. I would be happy to give you a list of book I have used as references for this story. Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewers…you know who you are ;). _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or any aircraft, military or otherwise._

* * *

**Chapter 8- No island, town, or rock**

* * *

_**June 12**__**th**__**, 1942- Somewhere above Kiska, Territory of Alaska**_

The Aleutian Islands were as close to an aviator's nightmare as was physically possible. There were issues with the terrain. The islands were rugged volcanic peaks jutting out of a turbulent sea. The combination meant that flat landing places or even safe harbors were few and far between. The another problem was the weather. The Aleutians were volatile. One moment it could be a clear beautiful day, the next you could be socked in with pea soup thick fog. It was dead calm one moment, then hurricane force williwaws could flip your plane onto its side. But the final problem was the planes. Up until this point, the military had considered Alaska a backwater. That status meant that dregs of the fleet were sent their way…which wasn't always a bad thing, the pilot mused.

When the TBD Devastator had been built in 1937, it was the world's most advanced torpedo bomber. That said, the world never stands still and when the Devastator was sent up against the Japanese fleet at Midway not one torpedo plane hit their intended target. The planes were simply too slow, too heavy to survive an attack by Japanese Zeros. That said, they could still easily evade a ground target.

It didn't take long for Tokyo Rose to claim that America had new type of bomber that looked remarkably like a torpedo plane.

* * *

_**June 14**__**th**__**, 1942- Downtown, Anchorage, Territory of Alaska **_

Anchorage was supposedly one of the largest 'cities' in the Alaskan Territory. Honestly America wasn't too impressed. Sure it had a major train depot, and it had a fairly significant port, but most of the roads were dirt and there had been a moose grazing outside of VIP barrack this morning. America liked nature, but not when it made him miss breakfast. The constant questions from the personification of the Alaskan Territory only deepened his annoyance.

"So who can I talk to?"

"You can talk to whoever you want to…" America smirked. "As long it is about something that isn't classified."

"But you classified every relating to Alaska from salmon yields and train schedules right up to the recent invasion and troop deployments."

"Yep."

"So what can I talk about?" Alaska practically begged. Alfred didn't reply. Thankfully for the both of them, the Alaska's Governor chose that exact moment to catch up with them.

"I know you have been on long flight and I know that you have to turn around and fly south, so I would like to treat you two for quick lunch." The Governor asked so politely, that America had to raise an eyebrow.

"He knows who I am, and I think he connected the dots and figured out who you are." Alaska explained.

"Samantha!" America practically hissed.

"What?" Alaska said defiantly.

"You know that 'that' is classified." America spat.

"Ernest, would you mind giving us a moment? Maybe go grab us a table or something?" The Governor nodded a slight look of bemusement crinkling the skin around his eyes. Alaska watched her leader go, but before he was more than ten steps away she turned back to America. "Do you think really think that I had a choice?"

"Samantha, there is always a choice."

"We both know that isn't true." Alaska said quietly. "In times of disaster, of chaos, of war, there are people who need to know of our existence. Right now, in this moment of history, Governor Gruening is one of those people."

* * *

_**June 17**__**th**__**, 1942-**_ _**Japan's House, Kyoto, Japan**_

The Germans officially called their current naval mission Operation Paukenschlag, but behind closed doors it was the Second Happy Time and some submarines commanders were known to call it the American shooting season. Germany was so successful at hunting American and Canadian merchant ships that they were crippling the North American twin's economy. It was such easy military operation to get right that even Italy was trying to get into the action, with a plan to send a submarine into New York harbor to sink ferries. It was only fair that Japan got some of the action.

Then another thought hit Japan. Why should his submarines focus solely on shipping targets? After all, it wouldn't be that difficult to arm them with shells, as well as torpedoes. A surface target would also be a lot more visible. The only problem was choosing a location for the attack.

The west coast of the United States was too heavily patrolled by surface ships and submarines to make a sneak attack practical. The chances that America would sink the sub in shallow water, then capture it, to access Japan's technology was too high. Alaska came up as a possibility, but Japan was a bit nervous about concentrating his submarine fleet up there. Russia had been increasing their submarine activity in and around the Aleutians Islands, and Japan really didn't want his arch enemy brought into the war. That left only one option…Canada.

Canada was proving to be a significant player in this war. The large grain producing regions in the middle of the nation had become the bread basket that was staving off starvation in Europe. His rapidly built navy was doing a fair job keeping the German wolf packs at bay. That said, Canada faced some major issues that his southerly brother did not.

Canada maybe massive, but it was relatively unpopulated. While Canada had metal, wood, coal, oil, and agricultural land he simply didn't have the man power to fully take advantage of his wealth of natural resources. He could easily build a thousand naval vessels, but he would never have enough people to crew them. In Japan's mind, that made Canada the allies' weakest link. It was possible that if he stretched Canada too far, he could cause the nation to collapse. If Canada failed, then the European allies, from England to the Soviet Union, would be starved into submission.

* * *

_**June 21**__**th**__**, 1942- England's House, Suburbs of London, England**_

"Due to short falls in supplies need for the war effort, we are going to have to tighten rationing again. It is possible that the level of rationing needed could be reduced if we increased the amounts of goods imported from America and the British Common Wealth countries, but it doesn't solved other problems caused by the German blockade. Perhaps we could…"

As the British Isles were forced to give up more and more of the little luxuries that defined British life, England seemed to always bring up the subject of rationing over burnt pile of toast that they called breakfast. Usually, Canada would interject a few comments here or there to remind England that he was not the only country which had to make do with less. But this morning, Canada's heart was not into the banter. He was fighting the feeling, that something was very wrong at home. Suddenly it dawned on him. He was feelinge hadn't felt since 1871. Someone was shelling him.

"Mathew, are you alright?" Canada looked up and realized that his former colonial master was looking down at him worriedly. When Canada didn't respond, panic began to rise in England's eyes. "Canada, what is going on?"

"I think that British Columbia is being attacked, and I think that Japan is behind it."

* * *

Conformation of the Japanese attack on Canadian soil was received at just after 11:20 a.m. The report indicated that the attack was made by a submarine that had attempted to shell the Estevan Point Lighthouse on Vancouver Island. As far as anyone could tell, there was no actual damage to the lighthouse but that didn't change the fact Japan was becoming more brazen. It was pretty clear that they were not planning on staying in the Aleutians and when Alaska fail, the next prize Japan would try for was British Columbia.

With the threat of invasion on the horizon Canada needed to get home and he needed to get there fast. Luckily technology held a practical solution…He would fly. After making several calls to the state department and the military, England was able to arrange for passage through the Royal Air Force Ferry Command. It would not be a comfortable flight, and Canada would have to pack very flight, but he would be there by June 23. That was a week less than it would have taken to travel across the Atlantic by boat.

Canada glanced at his watch for the twentieth time in the last half hour. The car would arrive to pick him up in another fifteen minutes. Canada didn't know whether he should be nervous or excited about the trip. To calm his nerves he checked and rechecked his rucksack. He had all of the papers that he needed. He had pack two spare uniforms and his PJs. He even remembered to pack the keys to his house in Ontario and his flat in Montreal, as well as, a book to read on the flight.

"Come in." Canada said in response to the soft knock on the door. "England, did the car come early."

"No, I wanted to see you off."

"Oh, thanks."Canada said quietly.

The two of them didn't speak as they went down the steep stairs, and to the front door and waiting car outside. When Canada opened up the door to leave, England opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, then shut it. He opened it again, but before he could speak Canada jumped in.

"Don't worry I will be back before the raid. This should only take…" Canada stopped when he saw the look in England's eyes.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." England smiled softly, then patted Canada's arm softly. "I was going tell you to be careful. Have a safe journey, Mathew."

* * *

_**June 23, 1942-Seward Peninsula, Alaskan Territory**_

Alaska would have preferred to fly the plane, unfortunately she was a woman and no one on the plane knew she could fly. She sat as one of five passengers crammed in the body of the Fokker Universal bush plane that the US Army had chartered to access some of Alaska's remote villages on the Seward Peninsula. They were on a mission to create an army that was as unique as the territory and Alaska was going provide the language translation to get the ball rolling.

Alaska's stomach lurched slightly, and the oversized tires of the bush plane crunched on the gravel runway. The old brakes screeched slightly as they rolled to a stop. A few moments later the door was popped open from the other side.

"Pablan!" Alaska said in greeting.

"Pablan." The young man said in reply

"Uvufaqtuq Ieukpalliktuq uqaqtuq utuqqanaat." Alaska asked as the military men filed out.

"She is explaining that you have come to speak to the Elder." The youth smiled a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I am sorry sir, I should have explained." Alaska ducked her head slightly. "While it is true that most Alaskan natives can speak English as well as other languages such as Russian, Japanese, or other tribal languages, it is generally more respectful to greet one another in the home tongue."

"I can understand why…" The lieutenant leading the group said. "Clearly you are going to have to teach me a few survival phrases. What do we do next?"

"Next we will go to the village center and we will exchange lineages." Alaska explained as the group walked through the village. "Heritage is very important in our culture…"

It was surprisingly easy to gain the blessing of the village elders. While the community might be considered incredibly isolated by the outside world, they did their best to stay informed about the news. They knew of the rising Japanese threat and they wanted to do their part to protect their homes. This desire could be seen in the people lining up to volunteer for the new territorial guard.

"How old are you?" The soldier who was passing out the forms asked.

"Four…" The kid halted and then spoke clearly. "Sixteen, sir."

The officer smiled, then handed the boy a form. "Son, I don't care if you are fourteen. If your father is here and is willing to sign up with you I see no problems with you joining."

That evening the recruits lined up for their first muster. They were a ragged group of men and boys. They were armed with a mixture of hunting rifles and knives, many of which were older then the people who would fight with them. They would fight using whatever munitions that the military could spare them, and be lead into battle by school teachers, mayors, clergyman, and village elders. By most people's definition they barely made a militia, but they the men of her army, and Alaska couldn't help but be proud of them.

* * *

_**June 27**__**th**__**, 1942- America's House, Virginia, United States of America**_

The summer was already fairly hot. The shade on the porch helped to give some relief, but not enough for Canada to be comfortable. He pressed the cool glass of the overly sweetened ice tea that America insisted on making each summer to his forehead. Canada then glanced over at his southern twin. America was draped across his chair and most likely asleep. Canada sighed.

Canada was exhausted, only days before he had flown half way across the world in the back of a cramped, noisy, and cold military aircraft. Once he was finally in his own country he had to deal with frightened and overwhelmed provinces from both coasts. The two which were taking this situation the hardest were clearly Nova Scotia, Quebec, and British Columbia.

Nova Scotia was home to the two most important Canadian ports for the war effort. Halifax and Sydney were large, well positioned, and easily defendable. As a result both ports became places for convoys heading to Europe could assemble. Unfortunately, this had also made for easy pickings of the coast of Nova Scotia. To combat the situation, Canada would need to borrow a few more escort ships from England.

The German attacks in and around Quebec seemed to be less organized than those taking place in Nova Scotia, but in some ways they were also more damaging. The Quebec attacks centered on the St. Lawrence River and Gulf, and targeted Canada's domestic shipping. While it was uncomfortable to have U-boats making their way up the river into the interior of Canada, no one could come up with a way to stop them.

The threat in British Columbia, on the other hand, was very different from the threat on the east coast. Unlike the Germans, the Japanese had a relatively small submarine fleet. They didn't have the large number of vessels need to create the 'wolf packs' that the Germans use to hunt down and kill ships, so the Japanese had chosen a different tactic. Instead of trying to send as much tonnage to the bottom of the ocean, the Japanese chose targets which cause the most panic among civilian population. Many of these targets were near shore, or even on land. In the end Canada realized that the only thing he could do to control the situation was to remove possible targets. He decided that they had to turn off the west coast lighthouses.

"Telegraphs are down again." Canada put down his glass as he spoke his mind.

"We have still got the air bridge. We can pass on orders through there. We are also still pounding away at the Alaskan Highway, so we will have a land route." America replied without opening his eyes.

"What do we tell the people of the U.S.? What do I tell my citizens?"

"For now nothing. Too much information will simply make them panic that they are going to be attacked."

"But North America has been attacked!" Canada pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, but with the telegraph down there is no way for them to prove that. Mathew we are fighting three battles here. One is against the Japanese, one against the Nazis, and one against panic." America stretched slightly, then settled back into his chair.

Canada knew couldn't win this type of argue. So he sipped his ice tea and tried a different approach. "I would like to see Alaska. I need to know how she is holding up."

* * *

_**July 7**__**th**__**, 1942-Conference Room, Executive Office Building, Washington D.C.**_

It was easy to understand why America's government officials tried to escape Washington D.C. each summer. The air here was so thick with moisture that sometimes it felt like you where taking a shower, all of the time, and so warm that Russia felt he was living in a sauna. Only invention of the air conditioner made this place bearable. Luckily the building he was currently sitting in was equipped with one of those units.

In Russia's opinion the Executive Office Building was a fairly good example of America capitalism obsession. The building large, show, and an impractical imitation of old European sophistication, but just like capitalism the building's interior seemed worn and empty. The room that the secret servicemen had guided them to was small and simply furnished. The room was probably a converted office whose only saving grace was the remarkable view of the Whitehouse lawn.

Unfortunately, the view could only provide a distraction for so long. After an hour waiting for their host Russia was almost tempted to start the meeting without him, but the fact that both Canada and China were catching a quick nap stopped him. Russia began looking for a pen instead. He had sorted through China's luggage and was about to start digging through Canada's neatly packed bag, when America burst into the room.

"Hello everyone, I apologize for my tardiness. I ran into a bit of a problem at the service station. They thought my X ration stamp was counterfeit. Honestly if I wanted to counterfeit a gas ration stamp I would have used the C ration card. Luckily I had my state department ID and was able to explain the manager of the service station that X ration cards were given to members of congress and select VIP's. " America sat down heavily at the head of the table, while laying down a large brief cause on its surface. The reverberating thud woke China and Canada with a start. "Because the vehicle was used to transfer diplomats and dignitaries from other countries, mainly you guys, the car gets VIP status. Anyway let's get down to work."

"Are you not going to introduce us to your guest, aru?" China asked as he glaced owlishly from America to the slight pale woman still standing by the door.

"I don't think that she needs much introduction. This is Alaska. She is one of my territories. Lately there have been a number of rumors flying around with people claiming that she has been captured by the Japanese." America glared at Canada and Russia as he spoke, but kept his voice even.

"Habeas Corpus." Canada muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Russia to hear him.

"Alaska, is fine." America stated calmly. "No Island, town, or rock in North America has been invaded by the Japanese. In fact, the Japanese done little more than make pot shots at America targets. The only results of these attacks were causing the local population to panic."

"Then why are you sending so many planes and ships to the Aleutians?" Russia did his best to look innocent as he poked holes in America's charade. "It things are as you say there would be no reason, da?

"We are preparing defensive military operations in the Arctic. We hope it will help increase our men's ability to fight successfully in other theaters of war during the winter months. Now let us focus on the tasks we have on hand." America said sharply with no give in his voice. "You may sit down Alaska."

Canada tried to press America for additional information about Alaska's current military position, but America made up his mind, he had no ears of differing opinion. Reluctantly the Allies focused on the current plans for the liberation of France. As they talked, only Russia saw the tears feeling the corners of Alaska's eyes, and no one noticed as she quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- Tokyo Rose was the name that the Allied forces gave to a group of English speaking Japanese broadcasters. These women were used as part of the Japanese propaganda program, in the hopes that they could frighten their enemies with skewed news reports from the front. Unfortunately for the Japanese, the reports often had the opposite effect because it gave the American forces a better idea of which forms of attacks were the most successful. Tokyo Rose broadcasts were largely focused on the South Pacific, but they were also used extensively in the Aleutian Theater. We will be hearing more Tokyo Rose reports as the story goes on.  
_

_**End Note**__-Can't wait until the next chapter comes out? You don't have to. Review and get a chapter preview. _

_**Next Chapter**__- _Breaking Point-_ With two islands occupied and the Japanese fleet prowling the waters off the coast of North America, Alaska takes matters into her own hands. Canada goes on a failed raid in France and Russia looses a submarine._


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking Point

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, as many of you have probably figured out I am working on another story. That said I am not giving up on this one. I will be posting every other chapter instead. Well that is the end of the public service announcement. On to the story…_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, Canada, Australia, nor any of the other commonwealth countries._

* * *

**Chapter 9- Breaking Point**

* * *

_**July 8**__**th**__**, 1942- America's House, Virginia, United States of America**_

Alaska had run off. America couldn't understand why she insisted on being such a...such a teenager? After all it wasn't she was strong enough to rebel, goodness sakes she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. That was the reason that Alaska was a territory instead of a nation or even a state. England kept saying that it was a phase that most of the nation went through, but it was still frustrating.

As much as America would have liked to track down Alaska and force her to understand her place in the American Empire, he didn't have the time. Right now, Alaska was a very minor theater in the battle between Japan and the Allies. While it was terrifying to have Japan sitting at North America's back door, the Japanese were now preparing to smash Australia's front door wide open. The Allies could not afford to lose Australia and America was the only ally with enough manpower to make a difference in the battle.

America took a few deep breaths and focus on the task at hand, because if the world wanted him to be their hero, then he wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

_**July 10**__**th**__**, 1942- Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

By the time that Alaska arrived in Juneau she had made up her mind. She had read all of the classified documents on the Pacific attack that she could find in America's home, and then she had pored over deployment reports that she had tucked into her satchel. All of the papers pointed one conclusion, the United State concerned about the occupation of Alaska but the military currently lacked the man power, equipment, or expertise to perform such an operation, and with the current deployments in the Pacific it would probably take at least a year to build them.

While the fact America was unprepared to wage war in Alaska was scary in the short run, it meant Alaska had the opportunity to help sculpt a fighting force that could survive everything that the sea and the weather could throw at them. The first step in creating that type of army was to get a commission in the United States military. Alaska took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the Governor's office.

"Hello Samantha." Ernest looked up from the report that he was reading in surprise. "Weren't you supposed to be in Washington D.C. for the next few days…"

"I want you to sign me up for the military service."

"You are already a part of the Provincial Guard…" Ernest spoke the confusion thick in his voice.

"That is not enough." Alaska shook her head, cut off her governor. "I have done my research and I would like to join the 1st Alaskan Combat Intelligence Platoon."

"Well…" Ernest put down the report in order to give his state his full attention. "That is not a unit that you can just walk up and apply for. It is an invitation only unit."

"I know…" Alaska admitted. "That is why I am coming to you. As Governor you do have the ability to have the ability to suggest appointments."

"Why are you so passionate about going?"

"Isn't obvious, I got invaded."

"Why do you need to fight?"

"I am Alaska."

"Why do you personally need to fight?"

"Because, it is my responsibility to fight."

"But you are a woman." Ernest pointed out. "Women don't go into combat. They may play a major role at home, they may even play a major supportive role to the battle, but they don't fight."

"I am a nation. By every definition I am an it. Right now I may act like I woman, I even may look like a woman, but I am not a woman." Alaska's cheeks colored slightly as her voice cracked, but she continued. "I am Alaska, and I have been violated, and now the nation who is supposed to my parent and guardian is pretending that it didn't happen, and the only thing I can do now is fight for myself because I don't have anyone willing to fight my battles for me."

"Will you be able to…"

Alaska followed the Governor's line of thought and finished it for him. "They will see what they expect to see. No more no less."

"Alright." Ernest conceded. "I will put in a good word for you, but the decision is out of my hands."

"That is all that I can ask."

With a quick nod of goodbye Alaska turned on her heals and disappeared down the hall. If this was going to work she was going to need some outside help. She was going to have to contact Yukon so he could tell her what types of cloths and equipment she would need to pass as a man. Come to think of it, she was also going to need new identification papers. That meant that Alaska needed to get a telegram to ask Russia for his assistance.

* * *

_**July11**__**th**__**, 1942- Port Moresby, Territory of Papua **_

America had to admit that he loved almost every aspect of flying. He love the delicate inner workings of the plane, he loved the pull of the stick in his hand and the force of acceleration which pushed back into the seat. Unfortunately America didn't particularly enjoy being a passenger on these types of flights.

The Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress was one of the most reliable bomber ever developed, and it one of the few planes that had the range to function in the wide expanse of the Pacific Ocean. That said, the Flying Fortress did have a list of flaws. The biggest issue was temperature. B-17 it had a cruising altitude of between 20,000 and 35,000 ft, but they hadn't figured out how to make any of the interior compartments air tight. As a result the inside of the aircraft was the same temperature as the surrounding air. When you were at ground level on the equator it felt like you were being baked in your aircraft. When you were in the air, it felt like you were about to freeze your toes off.

While America didn't have many weaknesses, he wasn't particularly found of cold. So after two days of flying from one island to the next, America had had enough of the below zero temperatures and he was almost ready to kiss the ground. Before he got a chance, America saw a familiar face making their way across the gravel tarmac.

"Hello, Mate!" The personification of Australia said cheerfully.

"Jake, it has been too long." America put out a hand which Australia shook hardily.

"That it has, I trust your flight went smoothly." Australia asked as he shouldered America's flight duffel.

"As smoothly as anyone could expect flying inside a tin can." America shrugged. "But honestly I didn't come here to talk about the advantages and disadvantages of the B-17. How is the fight against the Japan?"

"Well then, let's go grab a beer and I will walk you through the current defense plan."

* * *

_**July 14, 1942-**_ _**Governor's Mansion, Juneau, Territory of Alaska**_

It had only been four days since Alaska had request to join 1st Alaskan Combat Intelligence Platoon. It had been under a week, but in that time Alaska had done her best to transform. Her pale hair had been dyed black and cut short. Her dresses had been exchanged for an old pair of Yukon's hunting cloths. Her practical city shoes were replaced by mukluks. When the Governor had contacted her to let her know that she was going to be given an interview with the officer in charge of organizing the military unit, he hadn't recognize her when she walked through the door.

"My papers, Sir. Papa secured them for me." Alaska handed a stack of forged documents.

"I thought you were not on speaking terms with…him." Ernest commented as he page through them, amazed by the workmanship of the forgeries.

"Him…" For a moment Alaska looked confused, then she realized who her governor was referring too. "Oh, yeah, I am not on the best of terms with America at the moment." The statement hung in the hair.

"So Papa is?" Ernest pushed.

"Russia." Alaska replied smartly.

"Even though you belong to…"

"America, yes, I know it is confusing, but you read my history. The United States of America hasn't been particularly paternal." Alaska admitted with a shrug.

* * *

In Alaska's opinion Colonel Lawrence V. Castner of U.S. army intelligence was tall, rugged, and…well…very, very good looking. Sadly, that fact made it very difficult to look the man in the eye with a straight face, but otherwise the interview seemed to be going pretty well. Especially because the colonel was particularly interested in her knowledge of the far Aleutian Islands.

"This is called…well you don't need to know its Aleut or Russian names, but it translates to Massacre Bay. It is named after an incident in Russia America's early history when Russian traders massacred several local Aleuts. While the name may be foreboding this is the best landing point. The bay is sheltered and the water is mostly clear of shoals and other obstructions…"Alaska looked up from her map of Attu Island that she had sketched and realized that both Ernest and the army colonel were staring at their mouth opened. "What did I say something wrong?"

Colonel Castner grinned. "I think you are going to do very well as the newest member of the 1st Alaskan Combat Intelligence Platoon."

* * *

_**August 19th, 1942**_-_** England's House, Suburbs of London, England**_

England had long since discovered that in war the cost of victory was blood. He also discovered that, as an empire, he often needed to sacrifice the subjects of his territories in order to protect the empire as a whole. In many ways, this was the hardest part about being an empire. The task of sending men from the other nations of the commonwealth had gotten even more painful when his own children fought alongside them. Unfortunately, once a nation came of age, it was nearly impossible to keep them out of their armed forces…Canada was no exception.

For a while England hoped that polite almost timid Canada would not take after his siblings. That idea was shot down during the Great War. In the trenches Canada's shyness melted away, leaving one of the most terrifying forces on the battlefield. It soon became apparent that the Canadians were better shock troops and pilots than any of the other British forces. By the end of the war England no longer blinked when his generals suggested that the Canadian armed forces should be sent on the most dangerous missions.

Now in this second Great War, it made sense to use the same pattern of attack. They called this attack Operation Jubilee and the goal was to raid the French coastal town of Dieppe. The open was that the force of 6,000 men would be able create a foot hold on the European continent from which the Allies could retake France. It was a simple plan. The force would primarily be made up of Canadian troops which would be supported by elite British Commandos and American Rangers. The troops would land at five locations along a ten mile front at dawn and quickly join in the town itself.

Unfortunately, the operation appeared doomed from the start. The invasion force accidentally ran into a small German convoy in the English Channel. While it was easily taken care of by the escorting destroyers, it alerted the German coastal defense forces to the coming attack. The Allied forces continued to move forward on the plan, but were quickly being cut apart by relentless enemy fire.

By this point England was practically glued the radio in his office listening into the reports from the front. When it became clear that the only thing keeping some of the shore batteries from wiping out whole units was the sniping work of a few men who had positioned themselves at the very front, England had a sinking feeling that Canada was probably one of the snipers.

"Oh Mathew, don't get yourself capture." England muttered himself as he place new dot on his map. "Germany has taken too many of my allies hostage this war, I can't afford to lose you as well."

There was a soft knock at the door, and England's personal assistant Patrick rose to open it.

"Sir Kirtland…" The voice was unfamiliar so England tuned it at as he place a few more markers on the map.

"Now is not a good time private." Patrick said with the finality of a brick wall.

"But, I was told to get the signatures as quickly as possible." The voice said with some urgency.

"Now is not a good time."

"Why?" The voice asked clearly curious.

"That is classified. Leave on the desk and it will be signed by tomorrow evening."

The morning dragged on without further interruption. Each minute seemed like an eternity. Finally it was clear that all the forces could be evacuated from Dieppe were on their way home. They should be safely docked in England in less than two hours. With that report, England gathered his coat and walked out the door. Not even Patrick mentioned the stack of paperwork and reports that lay on his desk untouched.

* * *

_**August 29**__**nd**__**, 1942- USS Tuna off Adak Island, Aleutian Island Chain, Territory of Alaska**_

Alaska was pretty convinced that submariners were insane. It was true that submarines were very important for the war effort, but she couldn't figure out why people would purposely request to a berth on one. The submarines were crowded, smelly, noisy, and in her opinion, partially floating death traps. Luckily, Alaska and the other Castner's Cutthroats had business to keep them distracted from the fact that there was currently Ocean above their heads.

Slowly the deck tilted as the submarine rose to the surface. Quietly the team of Aleut hunters and sourdough miners climbed up the latter in the conning tower hauling their packs behind them. Each man helped to assemble and load the cannon they were assigned to and then paddle towards the rocky island before them. As the men glided across the water, the Tuna dived back under the ocean. The first step in America's mission to take back the Aleutians had begun.

* * *

_**August 30th, 1942**_-_** England's House, Suburbs of London, England**_

By almost every definition, Operation Jubilee had been a complete failure. Of the nearly five thousands Canadian soldiers who had embarked on the Dieppe raid, less than half returned. 2753 men were either dead or captured by the enemy and another 600 or so men were wounded, but successfully evacuated.

Canada had been among the walking wounded. A bullet had carved a jagged gash across his thigh. While it had stopped long bleeding and mostly healed before he had made it back to Britain, but he couldn't hide the large blood stain that stiffened his pant leg or his pale completion. England had been waiting for him on the dock, and had insisted on bringing him home. Once safely at England's home Canada had been given a large helping of maple syrup and ushered to bed.

That had been ten days ago and Canada still felt as though he was in a fog. England did his best to keep an eye on the younger nation. He washed the blood out of Canada's uniform and patched the hole. He tried to cook some of Canada's favorite dishes and manage to make a few of them without lighting them on fire. He sat by Canada retelling stories of when Canada was just a small colony. Nothing seemed to work, so England tried other types of suggestions.

"Why don't you write a letter to Alfred? I am sure he would love to hear from you." England suggested concern clear in his voice.

Canada didn't respond to England's suggestion immediately, preferring to stare out at the gray streets through the rain streaked windows. But after a while the thin white sheaves of paper that England had left on the end table, drew Canada's interest. Slowly he put a pen to paper and started to write.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I returned from my mission to France a few days ago, and honestly, I hope that your current military operations are going better, far better. I know that Jungles are hard to fight through, but Jack and his Aussies on your side. If anyone can stop Kiku in his tracks it will be you two. _

_Anyway, I have had a lot of time to think the last few days and I spent a lot of it thinking back on what you said about what it would take to win this war. Alfred, you know that special military team you were considering creating. I want in…_

* * *

_**Historical Note-**__ The Raid on Dieppe was one of the deadliest days ever expected by Canadian troops. According to most tacticians, the raid was a complete failure but it is still considered to be one of the most important battles in the allied effort to retake France. The lessons learned were credited in saving thousands of allied lives on D-day._

_**End Note**__- See the pretty little button, push and leave a review. Thanks in advance._

_**Next Chapter-**_Island Hopping_- Almost the entire civilian population of the Aleutians has been evacuated, the villages burned, but if America hopes to retake the islands from the Japanese the U.S. military is going to need a foothold. To the south America and Australia attempt to use similar tactics to stop the Japanese assault. Also Canada helps to build its first special ops team._


	11. Chapter 10: Island Hopping

_**Author's Note**__- Hey, welcome to the post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy…_

_**Disclaimer**__-Don't happen to own Hetalia, if I did there would be a whole lot more Canada in it._

* * *

**Chapter 10- Island Hopping**

* * *

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1942- Adak Island, Aleutian Island, Territory of Alaska**_

The long chain of islands which stretched across the top of the Pacific Ocean went by many names. The poetic came up with names like Russia's Stepping Stones or the Cradle of Storms. Many of the soldiers coming from the States tended call the place Hell. The U.S. Government decided to call them the Aleutians after the people who lived there.

It turned out that the people who spent their whole lives living and fishing the waters off this volcanic arc had a different way of understanding their home. They divided five island groups. The two farthest out Sasignan Tanangin and Qaxum Tanangis (or Near and Rat Islands as the Americans insisted on calling them) were known to be occupied by the Japanese. After the evacuations of the Aleuts three months previous, the only American strong hold in the Aleutians was the Port of Dutch Harbor on Unalaska Island in the Fox Island Group. That left two island chains, the Uniigun and Niigugin Tanangis (or Islands of Four Mountains and Andreanof Islands) in limbo.

Only a few days earlier the United States military had sent a specialized unit, loving known as Castner's Cutthroats, to determine if the Japanese had extended their reach into the Andreanof Islands. After crawling around the largest island, Adak, for two days it was determined to be free of the enemy. An occupying force of 4,500 men was sent ashore and the Cutthroats were then given the mission of setting up a forward staging area for military operations to retake Attu and Kiska.

While the mission seemed straight forward, it was complicated by the fact that most people had no clue what they were doing. The problem was the Aleutian Islands were so removed from the rest of the world, that it was often difficult for outsiders to understand the scope of the problems. For instance, few outsiders realized it was not uncommon to feel at least one earthquake on a daily basis or that all of the islands were volcanic crags sticking out of the ocean with almost no flat areas available.

"Why are we building an airstrip here and not on one of the other islands?" Trapper Nick asked peaking over her shoulder.

"Because the Brass said so." Alaska commented sourly as she added the last few details from their recent mapping project.

"Which means that practicality just got thrown out the window." Water Bucket Tom, groaned theatrically.

"Okay, there has to be a solution to this problem. It might involve back breaking work, it might involve massive amounts of dynamite, but we are going to find it." Aleut Pete tried to focus everyone back on the task at hand. The rugged group of tired, shaggy looking men bent over the map trying to determine a possible vector for attack.

"Well there are a couple bays…"

* * *

_**September 6**__**th**__**, 1942- TSS Queen Mary II, Halfway across the Atlantic Ocean**_

Canada pulled the blanket a little higher over his legs before turning the well worn page. His eyes scanned halfway down the page before he gave up and put the book down. When Canada had left for North America, England had insisted that he would get bored on the ship. There were rations on paper restricting the printing of new books, so England had pulled one of his favorites from his library. Unfortunately, Canada had a little bit different tastes than his former colonial master. It wasn't that he didn't like Shakespeare, but Macbeth was probably not the best play to give to a colony currently suffering from nightmares from a failed military operation.

It was those nightmares which had given Canada an excuse to leave the military front, and in England's words, recuperate from the stresses of war. While recuperation did sound pleasant, it wasn't the reason that Canada heading home. No, he was going back to North America in order to join a joint Canadian-American special military unit. A unit which would not only get Canada back to the German front, but also behind enemy lines where his sniping could cripple the enemy's army. Canada felt a bit guilty leaving England without telling him this, but what the older nation didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Sighing, Canada reached into a side pocket of his suitcase and pulled out one of the comic books which America had insisted on sending him. It was hero called Captain America…

* * *

_**September 10**__**th**__**, 1942- Airstrip, Adak Island, Aleutian Island Chain, Territory of Alaska**_

The strong Aleutian winds was kind of making it hard to tell if the rain actually reaching the ground. At the moment it seemed that rain moving horizontally. Regardless of whether or not the muddy tundra was getting more saturated, Alaska was very glad that she some sort of dry shelter to escape to, even if it was a tent shared with a five man engineering detachment.

After shaking out her oiled leather overcoat and hanging it out to dry on one of the roof pools, Alaska stretched and took a few moments to consider what activity should feel the rest of her afternoon. Technically she should probably make up another map before dinner, but while had the tent to herself she might as well write a few letters to the nations in her life. Activity decided, Alaska took out a few sheets of thick cotton paper she carried practically everywhere and spread them out on the rough table constructed from a pair of metal wheat buckets and a wooden plank that someone had scrounged up from the evacuated village. She perched herself on one of the empty crates that were already accumulating around camp and began to write.

_Dear Logan,_

_As you know I have recently joined the 1__st__ Alaskan Combat Intelligence Platoon which is affectionately known as the Castner's Cutthroats due to our often unkempt appearance. We are an irregular military unit, tasked with mapping the Aleutian Islands in the preparation for future American offensive attacks on the Japanese forces now occupying an unknown number of Alaskan Islands. _

Alaska scrawled at the top of the first sheet and then paused, pen to her lips, trying to the past week's work into coherent letter. So much progress had been made in the last few days. Ten days ago, there had not been a spot on the island flat enough to land a bush plane, let alone put in a fully functioning military air strip. But now a rough runway had allowed the first scout planes to take up residence on the island.

_Last week, we were sent on a particularly challenging mission. The U.S. Government wants a forward airbase from which they can spy and bomb the Japanese held islands. By looking at a map they determined that the large island of Adak would be the best spot and sent us to make sure that island was not under Japanese control. It wasn't. As far as anyone could tell one had been on the island since the native population had been evacuated and Japanese haven't gotten this far east yet. Unfortunately the second aspect of mission wasn't nearly as simple to complete. _

_When that stupid bureaucrat pointed to Adak on the map and said that the airfield would go there, I really wished they would have bothered to look at the topography map. I doubt that there a naturally flat place on the island that is large enough to put a hanger, let alone a full function airstrip. To make things worth the entire Aleutian Island chain is made up of volcanic islands and these islands are made up of igneous rock._

Alaska smiled as she put wrote the last part. The Yukon Territory had never taken to flight the way that she had, but he did have an incredible fondness for rocks. He had developed that fondness into a very successful prospecting career during the gold rush years, and even today he found enough precious metals in his claims to keep him living comfortable. Yes, if he didn't have interest in the politics of this airstrip he would be fascinated by the geology and geography of it.

_While the Brass gave us a far amount of dynamite and offered use of tractors as it was needed, there is simply no way to clear a straight place for planes to land on that island, especially in the amount of time they were giving us to do it. Luckily we have a lot of people with mining experience in the group as well as a number of bays on the island. We surveyed the bays and found one to be particularly shallow. After draining, filling, and leveling the bottom we now have a very serviceable runway. _

_Hope that everything is going well for you and that bureaucrats are less of a pain in the butt on your current construction project. _

_Sincerely, _

_Samantha_

Alaska scanned the letter, folded it, and nearly tucked it into the envelope. Then at the last moment she thought better. Pulling out her pen she started on a postscript.

* * *

_**September 24, 1942- 61 km North of Haines Junction, Yukon Territory, Canada**_

_P.S. I think this is going to be a rough winter, and you know my track recorded knitting, well with knitting round projects. Would you mind making a pair or two of socks this year?_

The personification of the Yukon Territory smiled as he folded the letter and placed it back into his pocket. Then he allowed himself to glance around the mess tent at the men he knew were staring at him.

"The letter was that good, eh?" The Texan kid's over the top Canadian accent imitation almost made Yukon laugh, but he still managed to keep a straight face.

"Yep."

"Come on." A second kid, the one from Louisiana counted. "Are you really going to tell us that a letter from your sister really gets you smiling like that?"

"Yep."

"Leave it be Travis." A third soldier chimed in. "If it is really his sister it means you are allowed to date her…"

"So is she hot?" Travis asked quickly.

"Aren't you supposed to ask if she is single first?" This time Yukon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you have a picture?" A fourth kid, asked shyly.

Yukon sighed, and pulled out his pocket watch. On the inside cover it had well worn picture of the three arctic territories smiling at the camera. Flipped open the watch and held it towards the circle of men. "The one who wrote the letter is the one of the left."

"Man, she is a looker." One of the men said, another whistled through his teeth.

"Is she going to be in one of the towns that we go through?" Travis asked excitedly.

"There is a good chance she will be in Fairbanks if you make it that far." With that Yukon stood and stretched. "Well guys, I think I am going to go hit the sack. It is going to be a pretty early start tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

Yukon had to admit, that at first he had had some misgivings about the men. He was embarrassed to admit that most of his misgivings had been directly related to the color of the men's skin. I mean the U.S. government had sent three regiments of black troops most of whom were from the American south. Some of the boys had never seen an inch of snow in their lives, now they were experiencing snow whenever Mother Nature decided to send it to them, regardless of whether or not the calendar said it was winter. It only took a few days for Yukon to realize that is misgivings were unfounded. Those African America troops were the hardest workers on the entire project.

It was a good think that they had them too, because the Alcan Highway project considered to be the most difficult construction project since the Panama Canal. To build this stretch of road the men had to face torrential down pours, vehicles sinking up to their axials in mud, and the large arctic mosquitoes which men were starting to call Alaska Bombers. But regardless hardships, they were making headway and there was a very good chance that the road to Alaska would be completed by the one year deadline.

* * *

_**September 25, 1942- Eielson Military Base, Fairbanks, Territory of Alaska**_

The mission to map the Aleutians was going into full force. Throughout the island chain, the Castner's Cutthroats were collecting the data needed for a U.S. invasion to be successful. They were carried in teams of five or ten in submarines to the island and made their way to shore on canoes under the cover of fog. Once there they silently glided across the landscape looking for good spots to set up an American base and searching for evidence of Japanese occupation. The unique skill set of the Castner's Cutthroats was rapidly causing the unit to be known as one of America's very first special ops teams, but upon reporting for an advanced cartography class in Fairbanks, Alaska discovered that the Cutthroats were not the only Alaskan military unit that was getting a reputation.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" A sergeant said in amazement.

"No." The visiting lieutenant shook his head in amazement. "Even the very best military units from the States aren't that good. They are pretty good shots, but an entire unit getting having perfect accuracy is unheard of."

Alaska couldn't help but smile as the two officers made their way down the chow line. She had good reason to be proud. The Alaskan Provincial Guard, or the Tundra Army as some of the focus in Washington D.C. dismissingly called them, had only started training at Eielson military base. Already the 'backwards' Eskimos, fisherman, and trappers were showing up their military counterparts in almost every exercise through at them.

This had been especially true in marksmanship challenges. Every bullet shot by one of her men not only hit the target, but hit the bull's-eye. While a most units from the United States were lucky to have three or four master marksmen, so far not one of the Provincial Guard had failed to make the rating. And the marksmen were not all male. Some of the very best shots in the Guard happened to be women, a fact which caused many of the military units recently stationed to Alaska to increase their drills to compete.

America might still frown upon the use of snipers in the military, but if Alaska learned anything from the Winter War, snipers might be her only saving grace. Finland proved that a small sniping force familiar with the terrain they were protecting could stop a force with superior manpower and supplies in their tracks. If Japan decided to attack her mainland every man, woman, and child in the Provincial Guard would make sure that every inch of Mainland Alaska that the Japanese attempted to take would be stained with the invader's blood.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- While generally considered an issue in the America south; racism in the United States has been a major problem though the nation's history. In the case of Alaska, many minorities faced government sanctioned segregation. The work of the Provincial Guard, the Cutthroats, and the African American units working on the Alcan Highway actually helped to change the laws. The 1__st__ Alaskan Combat Intelligence Platoon was one of the very first official military units to actually encourage people of different races to join. This was seven years before the segregation was ended for the rest of the military. Laws banning segregation in the Territory of Alaska was introduced and passed was in 1945, a full decade before the Supreme Court declared segregation in schools unconstitutional in the lower 48._

_**End Note**__- Hey everyone, as usual I would love to hear from you. So if you liked it click the button. Also I am helping set up a Hetalia roleplay forum. If you interested on taking on a one of the countries or simply interested in some more information send me a pm._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Long Winters -_ As America creates a force to push the Japanese off of Alaska, it becomes clear that Alaska lacks the resources to keep the new force fed, clothed, and happy. The Alcan Highway is completed. Australia is protected from the Japanese._


End file.
